Un amor secreto de amigos
by DiazGuiselle
Summary: Hinata Hyuga y Sasuke Uchiha llevan cinco años de noviazgo, nadie sabe acerca del amor que ellos dos se tiene excepto las personas cercanas a ellos. Una noche en una importante fiesta de Konoha, ocurrirá una catástrofe, Hinata pierde la memoria olvidando el amor tan preciado por Sasuke. Todo empezara de nuevo con una linda sonrisa.
1. Amor en invierno

**Un amor secreto de amigos.**

Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no al maestro Kishimoto alias mato a tus personajes favoritos porque es mi manga. Si Naruto fuese mio Harem para todos (*^^*)7 Okno.

**Pareja principal. Sasuhina. Narusaku. Shikaino. ¿Sasusaku? ¿Naruhina?.**

**Genero principal. Romance/Amistad/Colegial/Familiar/Comedia.**

**Autora loca. DiazGuiselle. Conejo-ninja everywhere.**

Cuando haga una historia nueva y emotiva en los reviews ustedes pondrán si quieren continuación de la historia ademas eh leído bastantes fics en la pagina pero en ocasiones no me gustan D: y quiero que me recomienden algunos para leer ;).

En ocasiones serán dedicados los capítulos así que chiquitas 7u7, cuando estén dedicados ustedes me dirán de que quieren el drama y de la pareja 7u7.

**_-DiazGuiselle._**

* * *

><p>Un invierno destacado transcurría en el Instituto Konoha'Sato, los alumnos del instituto caminaban a paso corto para llegar a sus respectivos salones. El profesor Kakashi Hatake pasaba saludando a sus alumnos de la materia de química que tanto ama de enseñar, muchas personas dicen que el profesor Hatake es un alienígena de otro planeta por eso mismo no enseña tu rostro, su ojo con una pequeña cicatriz de una batalla cuando fue policía internacional Ambu, concentrado en su lectura de Icha Icha, no vio cuando su ahijado paso de su lado con la cara más amargada de lo inusual.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha el chico popular de la escuela a la edad de 16 años aproximadamente, hijo de empresarios, su carácter frió y inexpresivo sobresalía a la luz, con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro. Su vida era como cualquier chico de su edad, aunque en ciertas partes no, por ejemplo ser hijo de empresarios famosos que diariamente salen en revistas y sobretodo tener una novia carismática.

A las afueras del Instituto se sentó para mirar el cielo azul con las nubes blancas pasar, en el césped resplandeciente se notaba las flores crecer.-¡Teme!.- Un grito perteneciente de un muchacho atlético, cabellera rubia y ojos iguales que el mismo cielo gritaba con emoción, se paro junto al azabache.- Te estuve buscando todo este tiempo.- Dijo Naruto colocando ambas manos en sus caderas.

-Me importa un rábano si me estuviste buscando todo el maldito día, quiero descansar de esas acosadoras me tienen hasta la madre.- Expreso molesto el azabache, su amigo comprendía sus palabras, cada vez que entraba a un lugar era la sensación, rodeo sus ojos para mirar aquellos orbes azules relajados con muchas emociones encontradas.- ¿Y para que me quieres?.- Pregunto Sasuke levantándose y cruzando ambos brazos.

-Bueno. La vieja Tsunade te necesita en la dirección, requiere hablar contigo de asuntos familiares ademas Itachi-san se encuentra en la dirección arreglando algún papeleo.- Respondió el rubio mirando como su amigo arqueaba una ceja.- ¿Algún problema con tu familia?.- Cuestiono con preocupación, el azabache negó con la cabeza dejando a Naruto solo.

Camino a paso corto para llegar a la gran oficina en donde Tsunade Senju una mujer importante en las empresas Senju ademas de ser dominada como la mejor doctora que Japón ha tenido, abrió la puerta, como su mejor amigo le había dicho, su hermano se encontraba en el asiento de cuero cruzando las piernas, un brazo apoyado en el soporte del asiento con la mirada fija a la puerta. Mientras Tsunade entrelazando sus dedos con la vista a el.

-Hermano necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.- Rompió el silencio incomodo presentado el azabache mayor, hizo una seña para que su hermano se sentara a lado suyo. Obedeció y se sentó mirando a su hermano que tenia el semblante totalmente relajado.- En la mañana, la empresa recibió un informe. ¿Tu sabias que nuestros padres se encontraban en Europa?.

-Nadie me aviso, supongo que se fueron hoy en la mañana, por eso mismo no les pude contar de que hoy tendré una cita importante con mi novia.- Contesto Sasuke.- Itachi, ¿Algo malo sucedió en la empresa?.- Pregunto levantado rápidamente de su asiento preocupado.

-Nuestros padres han tenido un accidente, están graves en el hospital en Europa en donde el avión tuvo complicaciones en aterrizar, se han reportado cinco muertos de veinte pasajeros.- Informo Itachi se levanto de su asiento para apoyar una mano en el hombro de su hermano.- Lo que significa. Si nuestros padres fallecen, ambos tendremos que encargarnos del imperio Uchiha.- Dijo Itachi con el semblante nervioso miro a su hermano en los ojos que estaba completamente ido.

-¡Pero!.- Exclamo Sasuke.- ¡¿Acaso Obito ni Shisui pueden con el imperio?!.- Pregunto alterado recibiendo una negación por parte de su hermano, se sentó en el asiento, cruzo los dedos y miro hacia abajo.

-Sabes que somos los herederos de la fortuna, ellos nuestros primos. Si no lideramos el imperio, quedara en ruinas lo que nuestro padre construyo, lo que nuestro abuelo creo para el bienestar de nuestra familia ¿Entendiste Sasuke?.- Pregunto en un susurro.- Iré a Europa por una semana, quedas a cargo de la casa, nuestros primos se encargaran de la empresa.- Aviso con una sonrisa.- Tsunade-sama gracias por estar presente.- Hizo reverencia y se despidió de su hermano y de la mayor presente.

-Tsunade. ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?.- Dijo Sasuke suspirando, la rubia asintió.- Me puede dar salida en los dos últimos módulos de la clase de biología.- Pidió con su voz nada ronca, algo que impresiono a Tsunade, Sasuke estaba devastado.

-Por supuesto, te daré el permiso. Escuche que tienes una cita, me impresiona saber que tienes novia, con eso que la mayoría de tus compañeras quieren una oportunidad contigo. ¿Se puede saber quién es la afortunada?.- Pregunto interesada en el tema, jamás vio al Uchiha enamorado, viendo casi por tres años todos los rechazos por parte de Sasuke hacia las muchachas.

-Es Francesa pero con descendencia japonesa, es Hinata Hyuga.- Respondió con una sonrisa de solo recordar a la joven de cabellos azulados con esos sonrojos característicos de ella.

Tsunade parpadeo por varios segundos.- ¡¿Eh?!.- Exclamo con fuerza poniendo ambas manos en el escritorio y viendo al azabache que arqueaba una ceja.- Pero... Hinata Hyuga es una famosa modelo. ¡Imposible!.- Dijo negando lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de su alumno.

-Es la verdad. Llevo una relación con ella por cinco años. ¿Acaso no soy un partido para ella?.- Pregunto cruzando los brazos y viendo como la rubia tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

-¡Es imposible que lleves una relación con ella y por más de cinco años! En las revistas revelan que no tiene novio ni siquiera un pretendiente oficial solamente un mejor amigo de la infancia.- Musito ella.- Espera.- Pego en el escritorio.- ¿Tu eres ese mejor amigo de la infancia o me equivoco?.- Pregunto.

-Exactamente. Mi familia y la familia de ella quieren guardar esto en secreto, por varias razones que usted sabe ¿O no?, además usted ya sabe de mi relación con ella, le pido con amabilidad que no diga nada de que comente, no quiero perjudicar a mi Hinata.- Explico con una sonrisa el azabache.- Entonces, me despido.- Hizo reverencia para retirarse aun teniendo una sonrisa de medio a lado.

En las canchas oficiales de entrenamiento, Naruto sudaba por el firmen entrenamiento que presentaba, capitán de equipo de Fútbol llamado los Konoha Orange, deportista además de ser enamoradizo, su amor platónico Sakura Haruno la chica más popular del campus, aunque no negaba citas de otras muchachas que querían andar con él.

-Chicos el entrenamiento después de las clases, mañana tendremos combate con el Instituto Suna.- Informo el entrenador de nombre Maito Gai con posee ''sexy'' como el le decía a esa pose.- Esos chicos son duros de romper pero nosotros somos la reencarnación de la llama de la juventud ¡Entendido!.- Dijo el entrenador alzando un dedo en el cielo.

-El entrenador es un poco extraño en un sentido bueno.- Expreso Chouji comiendo sus famosas papas a la francesa.- ¿Que opinan chicos?.- Pregunto compartiendo un poco de su comida.

-Gai-sensei puede ser la persona mas rara que pueda conocer pero gracias a él hemos ganado grandes competencias internacionales.- Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.- Además ¿Alguien ha visto al teme?.- Pregunto el rubio, negaron sus compañeros.

-Hablando de cosas extrañas como es Sasuke. La Yamanaka me invito a una fiesta en su casa, supuestamente me dijo que Hinata Hyuga esa modelo va a asistir, sabes que la familia Yamanaka son reporteros y en ocasiones tiene entrevistas con la Hyuga. ¿Quieren asistir para confirmar?.- Pregunto con voz problemática el Nara cruzando de brazos.

-No entiendo él porque esa chica es muy popular entre los famosos, solamente es un títere mal viviente.- Expreso con mala actitud el rubio chasqueando la lengua.- De seguro es una chica engreída y que se cree superior a todos nosotros.- Gruño entre dientes.

Sasuke iba caminando al campus para entrenar un poco miro que sus compañeros prestaban atencion a las palabras de su mejor amigo que se veía molesto por alguna razón en particular.- ¿Que sucede porque el dobe esta tan molesto? ¿Sakura te rechazo nuevamente?.- Pregunto divertido poniendo ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Estamos platicando de Hinata Hyuga al parecer ira a la gran fiesta de Ino Yamanaka, y pues Naruto-kun por alguna razón en particular no le agrada en absoluto.- Dijo Lee poniendo una mano en la barbilla.

-¿Y porque odias tanto a esa chica ni siquiera la conoces?.- Pregunto arqueando una ceja, no iba a revelar su relación con Hinata pero no iba a soportar que hablaran mal de ella sin conocerla.

-Se nota la clase de persona que es ella, de seguro por su cuerpo le pagan demasiado dinero. Todos los multimillonarios son de esa manera.- Dijo con amargura, Sasuke apretaba sus puños y se controlaba, no quería un escándalo en la escuela.

-Naruto.- Susurro con frialdad.- No conoces a la chica como vas a decir esas cosas de ella, así que te pido que no hables de esa manera como si la conocieras a la perfección.- Pidió mirándolo con enfado, Naruto se asusto por aquellas palabras.

* * *

><p>-¡Es todo por hoy gracias por su trabajo chicas!.- Grito la directora de la entrevista que estaba tomando fotos a las dos modelos internacionales, Hinata Hyuga y Karin Uzumaki las dos chicas se encontraban exhaustas por su trabajo.<p>

-¡Que día tan pesado!.- Exclamo la pelirroja tomando una botella de agua en sus manos, miro a su acompañante que veía su celular.- ¿Porque miras tanto el celular?.- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Estoy esperando una llamada de mi primo.- Dijo Hinata metiendo una uva en su boca, se sentó a lado de su amiga.- Me tiene que llevar a una fiesta en Konoha, y pues el conoce el camino.- Respondió acomodando su cabello en una coleta.

-Cierto ademas, tienes una cita con tu novio en dos horas. Por cierto ¿Quieres que llame a Temari para que te acompañe al centro comercial? Tienes que lucir preciosa para tu novio. Sasuke Uchiha el chico de los sueños.

-No quiero verme una engreída con ropa cara, tengo una ropa que quiero utilizar para mi cita, ademas es una salida a una heladería, aunque me impresiona dos cosas, una, a el no le gusta la heladería y segunda el lo propuso.

-Eso significa que quiere cambiar por ti. Recuerdo un poco a Sasuke en esas vacaciones, un chico demasiado raro, aunque no me molestaría hacerle compañía.- Dijo de una manera sensual pero sintió la mirada acusadora de Hinata.

-Karin tu ya tienes novio.- Dijo en un susurro, estaba molesta con las palabras de su amiga.

-Hinata lo decía de broma.- Musito la pelirroja.- Bueno ya vete porque después TU novio se enojara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola *u* Este es el primer capitulo lo actualizare cada domingo.<strong>

**Para las nuevas seguidoras, un saludo por parte de Conejo-ninja que no se que se mete pero le sale capítulos peores que el mismísimo Kishimoto-sama.**

***Aclaraciones¨***

**Naruto no es malo es bueno. Naruto es amor, Naruto es vida. :').**

**Un abrazo a todas las shabas bien hardocores y buenas noches.**

**-DiazGuiselle.**


	2. El día tan esperado ¡Ha llegado!

**_Un amor secreto de amigos._**

Akikokasumi: Al igual que tu soy mas Naruhina, no me gusta mucho el Sasusaku :l eso es raro pero en ocasiones soy neutral.

Uchihinata-20: Shaba tú me sigues en mí otra historia ;) estoy contenta de que te haya gustado.

Naiu: De hecho si habrá bastantes obstáculos para su amor, pero eso no importara ;) si hay amor entre ellos.

Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: Me dio gusto de que te haya gustado.

**_Declaimer:_**Los personas de Naruto no me pertenecen si no al maestro Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Sermones. ¿Quién no le ha tocado que su padre llegue para darte clases de sexualidad? Hinata Hyuga se encontraba en una plática de familia con su padre exclamando lo importante de cuidarse y no tener un embarazado no deseado para no perjudicar a la criatura y a las personas. Contemplando las nubes del cielo como avanzaba cada vez que el carro se alejaba, su padre llego de sorpresa a la empresa que publicaba la revista <em>People <em>aclamando que él la llevaría a la cita. Por su suerte Karin y Temari iban con ella para darle fuerza de voluntad.

Además después de su cita tendría que ir a la fiesta de Konoha, los Yamanaka encargados de presentar la moda de otoño de la revista, únicamente quería estar un tiempo a solas con Sasuke pero al parecer no.

Sus aclamadas mejores amigas la llevaron a arrastras por todo el centro comercial con guardias especiales para espantar a los fans de las jóvenes modelos, se sentía rara al tener la mirada de muchas personas en la suya.

_'**'Pronto estaré con Sasuke''**_

Soltó una bella sonrisa recordando momentos divertidos cuando pasaba las vacaciones con él y la familia Uchiha. Recordaba las comidas preparadas de Mikoto y sus dulces palabras, las palabras sabias de Fugaku, los videojuegos que Obito le recomendaba, las lecturas tomadas con Shisui, los días de campo con Itachi y los besos de su amado.

Su familia un conjunto de personas paranormales, eso decía su amiga Karin. Hiashi un ejecutivo de empresas Juuken, su primo un genio total en las matemáticas, su hermana una discípula de las artes marciales y ella la cara bonita. Su madre siempre le alentaba en cumplir sus sueños, ella no decidió ser modelo.

Llegaron al establecimiento **_Latte Ice _** el hombre del lugar, bajo del auto, junto con sus dos amigas que serias ''Guardaespaldas'' vestida de un short color lavanda, con medias de color negro, una blusa blanca de manga larga con el logo **_Arctic Monkeys _** sus converse de un color morado para complementar, peinada en dos coletas abajo.

Parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

Entro con torpeza, varias personas la vieron entrar, murmuraban la posibilidad de que ella es Hinata Hyuga, trago en seco apartando la mirada hacia el frente, ahora al piso. Un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Levanto su mirada buscando a su novio y lo encontró sentado en una de las mesas para cuatro con una chica de cabellera rosa ¿Coqueteando con él? Y un rubio muy llamativo.

**_Dos horas atrás._**

_Sasuke estaba a punto de irse para prepararse, su cita esperaba, se sintió bien al ver nuevamente con su novia, más de un año no la había visto, pero si se comunicaba con ella cada noche. Miro la melena rubia de su mejor amigo y de su compañera de clases._

_-Teme ¿Qué te parece ir al latte ice con nosotros?.- Pregunto emocionado con una sonrisa, abrazando a Sakura pero ella se encontraba incomodada por el abrazo de su amigo._

_-No, tengo planes.- Dijo suponiendo que su amigo se iría sin acatar nada pero se equivoco._

_-¿Desde cuándo tú tienes planes?.- Cuestiono incrédulo cruzando de brazos esperando una respuesta de su amigo azabache._

_-Son importantes, no quiero que ninguna molestia se interponga en mi camino, además no quiero acosadoras conmigo.- Exclamo viendo a Sakura con una ceja arqueada._

_-S-Sasuke-kun.- Murmuro lastimada por las palabras utilizadas por su amado.- Naruto quiere pasar un tiempo contigo, y me invito como si fuera una especie de cita.- Dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_-Eso se llamaría trió.- Respondió con un suspiro.- Si me permiten necesito retirarse que llegare tarde a mis asuntos.- Dijo escupiendo fríamente sus palabras volteándose y caminando a la salida._

_Sakura bajo su mirada, pensaba en la posibilidad de que nunca estaría con el chico que siempre le ha gustado desde su infancia.- Tranquila Sakura-chan.- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa radiante.- Seguiremos al teme haber que ''asuntos'' tiene que atender.- Explico como si fuera un desafío y el premio seria un beso._

_En el trayecto del camino, Sasuke conducía el carro que su hermano le había regalado en su cumpleaños, esperando a que el auto de frente anduviera, pero en otro extremo estaba Naruto viendo a que dirección se iba su mejor amigo, y Sakura maquillándose._

_Se sorprendieron al ver que su amigo se estacionaba en el lugar mencionado donde propuso el rubio, pero vieron que el azabache traía otra ropa puesta. ¿A qué hora se cambio?, Una camisa de color azul marino abierto de todos los botones, una playera de tirantes negra, un pantalón negro, y zapatos de vestir del mismo color, portando su collar Uchiha de la familia._

_Se veía corazones en los ojos de la Haruno al ver tan bien vestido al Uchiha y ¿Sonriendo? Eso preocupo bastante a Naruto._

_-Ese no es el teme, lo más seguro es que lo raptaron mapaches ninjas y lo convirtieron en eso ¡Dattebayo!.- Exclamo asustado y agachándose protegiendo su cabellera._

_-No digas tonterías Naruto, de seguro te encuentras celoso de que Sasuke-kun sea tan hermoso.- Dijo con un suspiro la Haruno, Naruto hizo una mueca de decepción_

_Entraron con sigilo al lugar, donde un mundo maravilloso se le abrió los ojos de Naruto, helado en cualquier parte del lugar._

_-El destino me ama ¡Dattebayo!.- Estallo, se encontraba en la recepción pidiendo todo el helado posible._

_Mientras Sakura se acercaba a Sasuke tan concentrado en su celular, acomodo su pelo para lucir de maravilla.- ¡Sasuke-kun!.- Saludo con una sonrisa, el azabache volteo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Pregunto con inocencia, poniendo un dedo en sus labios._

_-Interesante pregunta, la respuesta seria. Que te importa y lárgate.- Exclamo cruzando de brazos._

_-Sasuke-kun no seas malo conmigo.- Pidió con amabilidad.- Recuerdo tus palabras. Tengo asuntos que tengo que arreglar. ¿Acaso era mentira?.- Dijo sorprendida poniendo una mano en su boca.- Sasuke-kun te crecerá la nariz de pinocho si dices mentiras.- Rio lentamente sacando sus mejores risas para seducir al azabache._

_-Necesitas ir al psicológico, tienes algo grave en tu cabeza por eso mismo no me dejas de acosar.- Cruzo sus dedos y mirando a la rosada que resaltaba una vena en su frente._

_-Sasuke-kun que cosas dices, sabes que estoy enamorada de ti, hasta mis sentimientos te eh aclarado.- Informo con una sonrisa forzada para olvidar aquellas palabras ´´ Necesitas ir al psicológico, tienes algo grave en tu cabeza por eso mismo no me dejas de acosar.-''_

_-No estoy bromeando, y te dije hace tiempo, no me interesa tus sentimientos, son lindos pero no soy la persona más adecuada para aceptarlos.- Revelo con un suspiro cansado._

_-Acaso ¿Estas enamorado de alguien?.- Pregunto incrédula, en su corazón le decía un sí pero no quería creerlo._

_-Si lo estuviera, no fuese de tu importancia, eres molesta.- Informo con una sonrisa, miro a otro extremo donde Naruto gritaba con una bandeja de helados en sus manos._

_-¡Hey chicos! Miren lo que la encargada me obsequio.- Menciono el rubio alegre.- Hasta me hice su amigo, se llama Tenten es muy linda ¡Dattebayo!.._

_-Me importa hasta la chingada tus helados.- Grito furioso Sasuke.- Les dije que no quería estar con ustedes, tengo asuntos muy importantes que hacer, ¡¿Por qué demonios no me dejan nunca en paz?!.- Chasqueo su lengua._

_-Porque somos tus amigos, lo más cercanos, los únicos que te hemos sacado de tu oscuridad. ¿Recuerdas cuando te iban a secuestrar y asesinar enfrente de tus padres por ese maldito científico?.- Pronuncio Naruto serio con los brazos cruzados._

_-Sí, fue el peor día de mi vida._

_-Te prometimos protegerte a cualquier costa hasta dar nuestras vidas. No seas un amigo detestable._

_Miro a sus dos amigos, y asintió._

_-De acuerdo._

**En la hora correcta.**

Hinata observaba cada vez más cuando la Haruno se acercaba a su novio para intentar abrazar pero le hacia sonreír que este lo evitaba.

-Tranquila mi amor, si ese chico no te aprecia siempre me tendrás para amarte hasta la muerte.- Musito Karin abrazando a Hinata besando su mejilla para darle ánimos extraños.- Si quieres secuestro a esos dos y los aparto de ustedes, tengo dos compañeros que pueden.- Fue interrumpida por un golpe por parte de Temari con el ceño fruncido.

-No digas estupideces que me da la enfermedad tuya de aclamar todo a lo positivo y a lo idiota.- Exclamo en un suspiro la rubia.- Hinata necesita ánimos positivos, no extraños como los tuyos.

-Chicas paren.- Dijo Hinata agitando sus manos.- Gracias por sus apoyos aunque un poco diferentes, deséenme suerte.- Pidió con un rubor en sus mejillas, tanto la pelirroja y la rubia levantaron sus pulgares, se acerco a la mesa donde su novio se encontraba cansando por la espera.

Sakura volteo en la dirección en donde Hinata venia, al oler un olor exquisito, a jazmines dulces, se sorprendió por ver a la modelo Hinata Hyuga camino a su mesa.

-Chicos.- Dijo Sakura emocionada.- ¿Esa no es Hinata Hyuga la modelo tan hermosa de la revista people?.- Cuestiono alejándose de sus amigos y yendo con la modelo.

Sasuke volteo con una gran sonrisa, su cita ya ha comenzado pero con dos obstáculos de cabellos raros.

-H-Hola.- Dijo Sakura tartamudeando a Hinata.- Soy S-Sakura Haruno tu mayor admirada, de seguro me recuerdas por un concurso de conejos alegres la vestimenta de primavera.- Informo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Sakura Haruno?.- Pensaba Hinata con una mano en su barbilla.- P-Pero ese concurso es de hace más de diez años.- Dijo con sinceridad.

-No importa.- Exclamo ella con una sonrisa, abrazo a la modelo con fuerza.

-Sakura aléjate de ella.- Pidió Sasuke con los brazos cruzados a su lado Naruto arqueando una ceja, la Haruno obedeció, Hinata se sonrojo por ver a su novio tan bien vestido, se acerco a él y le sonrió.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun.- Informo con una dulce sonrisa, Naruto y Sakura voltearon a verse ¿Cómo sabia el nombre de su amigo?, el susodicho se acerco y la levanto al aire.

-Hinata.- Murmuro dejándola en el piso, tomo sus mejillas y la beso tiernamente, Naruto y en conjunto a Sakura abrieron sus ojos.

-¡¿Eh?!...

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo capítulo criaturas del bosque maligno.<strong>

**¿Les gusto?**

**En el próximo capítulo estará con sus pañuelos.**

**(;A;(7 Triste everywhere.**

**Un abrazo bien hardocore a todas mis amores *3* y especialmente a Uchihinata-20. Por seguirme durante todo este tiempo.**

**-DiazGuiselle.**


	3. Sentimientos olvidados

**_Un amor secreto de amigos._**

Como dije en el capitulo anterior en los créditos super sensualones, este capitulo sera triste por que aquí ocurre el accidente (:A:) fin de la relación Sasuhina y no se preocupen 7u7 todo se arreglara rápidamente con besos y mas cosas.

**_Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no pertenecen si no al maestro Kishimoto-sama._**

**_Autora de la historia: -DiazGuiselle o Conejo-ninja everywhere._**

* * *

><p>Nada mas existía en ese momento tan apreciado, las miradas contrarias de ambos revelaban mucho sentimiento de reencontrarse finalmente después de una gran espera de años para verse y besarse y experimentar nuevamente esas mariposas. Las miradas atónitas de Naruto y Sakura por ver el beso de esos dos azabaches enamorados entendían el comportamiento de Sasuke o por lo menos Naruto. Cuando hablo mal de ella, este la protegió, le apareció raro que su amigo haya empleado una protección por alguien ''desconocido'' la primera vez que su amigo le interesaba un tema <strong><em>Hinata Hyuga <em>**sacudía la cabeza para olvidarse del momento del beso entre la famosa Hinata y de su mejor amigo.

-Te eh extrañado tanto.- Musito Hinata con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, sosteniendo una sonrisa elegante y esas mariposas cursis en su estomago, Sasuke tocaba la mejilla de Hinata lo cual la hizo sonrojarse a un nivel máximo.

-¿Y tu crees que yo no te eh extrañado? Pequeña tonta.- Dijo el azabache agarrando la cintura de su acompañante para acercarla más a su ser, la beso con más intensidad, profundizando el beso, su lengua saboreaba el interior de la boca de Hinata, un dulce, una droga, una maravilla, miles de maneras de decirlo.

Naruto parpadeaba, se sentía un mal tercio incomodando en ese momento tan dulce ¿Su mejor amigo dulce? Jamás lo había visto tan lindo con una chica, pronto los extraterrestres iban a llegar a destruir todo el mundo en conjunto con Kakashi-sensei. Tosió para interrumpir el apreciado momento, Sasuke volteo con mal humor se le había olvidado que sus amigos se encontraban observando.

-''Sasuke-kun''.- Pensaba con tristeza Sakura por ver tal escena con una persona nada que ver con ella, oprimió sus lagrimas para no preocupar a su amigo rubio, cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado.

-¿N-No vas a presentar a tu amiga?.- Pregunto curioso y con un rubor en sus mejillas el rubio mirando los ojos perlados que poseía Hinata parpadeando con ternura, miro a su amigo que suspiro resignado.

-Como ustedes la deben conocer, ella es Hinata Hyuga, Hinata ellos son mis amigos, Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno.- Respondió con un bufido, la azabache soltó una sonrisa por ver que su novio tenia excelentes amigos.

-M-Mucho gusto.- Hizo reverencia colocando una mano en su pecho, le pareció curioso el apellido Uzumaki lo cual su amiga Karin tenía el mismo apellido.- D-Disculpe Uzumaki-san.- Dijo avergonzada, el rubio arqueo una ceja.- ¿U-Usted es pariente de Karin Uzumaki?.- Pregunto con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-De hecho ella es mi prima, como veras en Japón es un poco común encontrar personas del mismo apellido aunque no sean parientes, pero en este caso el apellido Uzumaki no es tan común. ¿Conoces a mi prima?.- Cuestiono cruzando de brazos el rubio.

-Karin es una extraordinaria amiga.- Respondió sacudiendo sus brazos por recordar un momento demasiado vergonzoso.- A-Aunque en m-momentos es e-extraña a su m-manera.- Dijo tartamudeando, sacando una risa a Sasuke.

-Eres adorable.- Dijo el azabache agarrando el menton de su novia, atrayendo varias miradas de gente desconocida, Sakura oprimía cada vez más sus lagrimas, no podía estar pasando esto, el amor de su vida con otra mujer y lo peor de todo ''Eres adorable''.

-¡B-Basta!.- Grito con lagrimas Sakura poniendo ambas manos en sus ojos, Naruto se preocupo abrazándola pero esta la rechazo.- ¿P-Por eso mismo h-has estado tan raro no?.- Le dijo al azabache adolorida.- V-Veo que tienes una novia m-muy bonita y m-mejor que yo.- Respondió con una sonrisa falsa cerrando sus ojos irritados.

-No entiendo, no te doy razones por las cuales me tengas que amar.- Informo con el ceño fruncido.- Eres demasiada molesta.- Suspiro cansando tomando la mano de su novia arrastrándola a la mesa.

Naruto apretaba ligeramente sus puños mirando como su amiga lloraba por un amor no correspondido, abrazo a la Haruno con un cálido abrazo, Sakura enterró su frente en el pecho de este.

En la mesa de la heladería, Hinata miraba hacia el suelo se sentía mal por lo sucedido entre su novio y la chica Sakura.- ¿N-No crees que fuiste demasiado duro con ella?.- Pregunto nerviosa mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-No lo creo.- Contesto fastidiado colocando ambos brazos en la mesa.- Nunca le di razones para que ella me ame, siempre fui directo con ella acerca de mis sentimientos ¿Te molesta que haya sido rudo con ella?.- Pregunto intrigado mirando a su novia detenidamente.

-T-Todas las personas necesitan de atención de la persona que más ama p-para estar más felices en el día.- Mostro una sonrisa tímida.

-Puede ser que estés en lo correcto pero ella no necesita de mi atención, tiene el rubio idiota.- Musito mirándola con una mano en su cachete.- Y tu me tienes a mi.- Tomo el rostro de su novia que se sonrojaba y la beso nuevamente.

-S-Sasuke-kun.- Susurro entre el beso, se separaron por un segundo mirándose con ternura.- ¿A-Aun me sigues amando?.- Pregunto con timidez, sus ojos perlas cristalizados.

-Te sigo amando y te seguiré amando, eres la única que me entiende.- Correspondió el abrazo de su novia, ambos sonreían, aferrándose al uno del otro, pero en otro extremo, una cadena de chismes internacionales se encontraban filmando el hermoso encuentro.

-Esto será la noticia del año.- Dijo la conductora con una sonrisa triunfante.

Temari sentada viendo por la ventana como los fotógrafos salían con velocidad para adentrarse al establecimiento, chasqueo su lengua. ''Como supieron que Hinata se encontraba aquí'' se preguntaba la rubia dejando su helado tirado en el suelo corriendo. Al contrario, Karin pedía un helado extremo con la señorita Tenten que tenía un tic nervioso por todos los sabores que la pelirroja pedía sin cesar. Naruto abrazaba a su amiga saliendo a la salida pero al ver a su prima se alejo de Sakura.

-¿Karin?.- Dijo incrédulo el rubio, la pelirroja volteo con helado en su boca.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Pregunto Naruto quitando el helado soñado de Karin.

-Soy un apoyo emocional para mi amiga que se encuentra en una cita con su novio.- Respondió enojada por el simple hecho de que su primo le haya quitado su helado.- ¿Algún problema con eso?.- Dijo en un suspiro acomodándose sus anteojos.

-Claro que no, de hecho tu amiga se encuentra con mi mejor amigo.- Informo con rabia recordando el desprecio que hizo pasar a su amiga Sakura y no defenderla.

-Bueno interesante.- Dijo con un bostezo, miro a su lado que a una considerada distancia en donde Temari iba corriendo.- ¡¿Eh?!.- Dijo aturdida al sentir la mano de la rubia en su muñeca y arrastrándola en un lugar más seguro donde varias personas con cámaras perseguían a la rubia y próximamente a Hinata.

-¡Kyaa!.- Gritaba desesperada Hinata atrás de Sasuke siendo protegida por los camarógrafos cuestionándola de su relación con el azabache.

_-Señorita Hyuga nos puede revelar si es cierto que usted y el hijo del imperio Uchiha están saliendo._

_-Señorita Hyuga ¿Cuánto tiempo está saliendo con este muchacho?_

_-Señorita Hyuga. Señorita Hyuga. Señorita Hyuga. Señorita Hyuga. Señorita Hyuga._

Miles de preguntas resonaban en la mente de Hinata tapándose los oídos con sus manos, estaba harta de los cuestionamientos y que se metieran en su vida personal.

-¡Basta ustedes!.- Musito enfadado Sasuke chasqueando la lengua abrazando a su novia, todos los reporteros retrocedieron.- ¡No ven que hartan a Hinata con sus preguntas estúpidas cada rato! ¡Ella siempre se tiene que esconder para divertirse pero si alguien la ve y la reconoce rápidamente llama a todo el mundo del espectáculo!.- Suspiro apretando su puño en la ropa de ella.

-S-Sasuke-kun.- Susurro cansada.- G-Gracias por protegerme cuando siempre nos vemos p-pero yo puedo sola.- Beso la mejilla del azabache.- Nos vemos después.- Dijo guiñando el ojo a su novio retirándose con las miradas de los clientes en ella.

Pasaron tres horas exactamente con un Uchiha enojado mas al estallar con una compañera llorando y un rubio bufando mirando la ventana del automóvil.- ¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de la Yamanaka?.- Pregunto por romper el hielo de la tensión.

-Sería interesante para olvidar lo que tuvimos que pasar en la heladería.- Contesto en medio de un suspiro.

-¿Tu qué opinas Sakura?.- Pregunto a la muchacha que no le contestaba a ninguna pregunta por parte del, la miro solloza reprimió un quejido no quería que su novia se enojara si descubriera que la muchacha estuviera llorando por su culpa, se estaciono en la mansión Yamanaka se desabrocho el cinturón tocando el hombro de ella.- Lo siento.- Respondió mirándola, lo miro con amor por aquellas palabras que nunca pensó que se lo dirían.

-¿L-Lo dices de verdad?.- Dijo con emoción, cerró sus ojos para mostrar una sonrisa sincera, Naruto le daba más tranquilidad al saber que su mejor amiga se haya tranquilizado.

Salieron del auto, la Haruno brincaba de la emoción pero la lluvia remojo a los tres muchachos, se adentraron a la casa con toda la música a todo el volumen posible en la entrada Shikamaru vestido de mayordomo con toallas en sus manos.

-Bienvenidos sean a la fiesta ¿Toalla?.- Pregunto irritado el azabache entregando las toallas a los invitados.- Tengo un mensaje para la señorita Haruno.- Dijo entregando una llave a la mencionada.- Yamanaka menciono que tienes que cambiarte, piso cuatro, habitación a lado del baño.- Respondió con un suspiro, tomo las llaves y se fue para cambiarse con la ropa que su mejor amiga le había dicho.

-Shikamaru ¿Por qué estas vestido de mayordomo?.- Pregunto con media sonrisa de lado el rubio intentando ocultar su risa por ver al morocho vestido de esa manera.

-Ino me obligo.- Revelo con un tic nervioso.

-Digno de Ino.- Naruto no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír frenéticamente sosteniéndose en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?.- Dijo alzando los hombros, escuchando que una campana sonaba, guio a los invitados a la sala principal en donde todos con sus vestidos presentables y hermosos accesorios observando a la organizadora con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sean bienvenidos a mi fiesta, claramente invite a mis mejores amigos y conocidos de toda la universidad posible, aunque tengo una noticia más que aclararles, mis padres invitaron a una persona famosa para hacernos compañía el día de hoy.- Informo con una sonrisa.- ¡Hinata Hyuga!.- Presento aplaudiendo, la azabache salió bien vestida aunque incomoda por el atuendo que utilizaba en ese momento.

Pasaron los segundos, las personas se acercaron a la modelo con intenciones de halagar a Hinata o ligarla aunque sus encantos dejaron de funcionar cuando Sasuke se acerco y la beso delante de todos para demostrar el hombre de su corazón.

-¿Sasuke-kun con Hinata-chan?.- Dijo en un murmuro Ino al ver que Sasuke marcaba su territorio.- Esto será interesante.- Musito con desafío.

En el piso de arriba viendo la sala principal, viendo que la mayoría de las personas conversaban temas de familia o cualquier gusto en particular, siendo abrazada por su novio, sonrió con un rubor en sus mejillas. Sakura salía de la habitación con un vestido apegado a su cuerpo de color rosado, su cabellera ondulada y maquillaje en su rostro, miro al azabache en el barandal sujetando algo entre sus brazos, corrió hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza provocando que Hinata se cayera del barandal directamente al piso, gritos de horror por parte de todos viendo el cuerpo de Hinata tirado del piso con sangre alrededor suyo y ella respirando limitadamente.

_-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! Fue lo único que escucho para cerrar sus ojos…_

* * *

><p><strong>(;A;( ¿Que opinan del nuevo capitulo?**

**Intente pensar en todas las maneras del accidente, hubo una peor que los sentimientos estaba involucrados horrible, pero esta mas relax.**

**Ademas de que haré un nuevo fic el día de hoy de magia y ecchi 7uu7 okno :v**

**Un abrazo a mis seguidoras y la actualización es ****sábado 27 de septiembre a las 10:30 de la noche ;) entonces mañana tienen nuevo capitulo.**

**-DiazGuiselle.**


	4. Inesperada sorpresa

**Un amor secreto de amigos.**

Bueno chicas sensualonas hardocores *.* Su autora no tiene inspiración :'( Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado máximo, creo que me juntare con Kishimoto-sama con su droga genial xDD en el cual se inspira para sus capítulos.

_**Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no al maestro Kishimoto-sama.**_

_**Autora de la historia: DiazGuiselle o Conejo-ninja everywhere.**_

* * *

><p>Voces de espanto se escuchaban en todo el lugar, Hinata Hyuga cerro sus ojos con una pequeña lagrima saliendo de su ojo perlado, su cuerpo ya no lo sentía ademas de ya no escuchar el grito de preocupación por parte de su novio. Sakura observaba como Sasuke bajaba las escaleras con velocidad se notaba la preocupación del azabache por la modelo, fatal, la palabra correcta para definir el momento, la Haruno coloco una mano en su pecho.<p>

_''Sasuke-kun''._

Agarro el cuerpo herido de la Hyuga, quería soltar sus lagrimas para demostrar todo su afecto, el amor. Pero por mas que lo intentaba no salían.- ¡Puta madre! Alguien llame una ambulancia.- Exclamo aferrándose al cuerpo, sus lagrimas comenzaron a derramar, Naruto en otro extremo miraba la escena, se sentía triste por primera vez ver a su mejor amigo llorar por alguien apreciado.

_''Teme''._

No tardo en aparecer la ambulancia, ni la familia Hyuga al tener la llamada de un Uchiha derramando lagrimas mientras su voz estaba quebrada, Neji abrió sus ojos viendo como la sangre fluía del cuerpo de su prima, Hanabi oprimió un grito desgarrador, Hiashi estaba mas dolido que cualquiera.- Sasuke ahora en adelante quiero que nadie se acerque a Hinata, no quiero a esos perros sacando foto a mi hija en ese estado.- Dijo preocupado mordiéndose su labio inferior, los invitados se alejaron para que los médicos cargaran a una herida Hyuga.

_''Por favor no mueras''._

Su celular timbro, llamada entrante de Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke no sabia si contestar o no recibir la llamada pero recordó el accidente de sus padres, estaba distraído por la llegada de su novia a la ciudad, contesto.- Q-Que se te ofrece h-hermano.- Intentaba sonar lo mas natural posible pero recordar a sus padres en el hospital gravemente y a su novia accidentada su mente no procesaba con exactitud.

**-¿Sasuke te encuentras bien? Suenas raro.- **Pregunto curioso el mayor a través del teléfono, por un momento pensó que su hermano había colgado si no hubiese escuchado un suspiro por parte de Sasuke.

-Paso un accidente, no tengo energías para responderte nada. ¿Mañana me puedes marcar? Necesito descansar.- Cuestiono tragando grueso, vio a su derecha en donde Naruto iba con el para consolarlo, por el celular Itachi dijo que si, despidiéndose de el, cerro el celular.

* * *

><p>En el hospital, la familia Hyuga de encontraba en espera afuera de la habitación esperando a que el doctor correspondido apareciera, mientras Sasuke sentado con las manos cruzadas y sus ojos totalmente cerrados.<p>

_''Sobrevive Hinata''_

_Aun en la fiesta, Naruto se acerco hacia el, lo abrazo, para consolar el corazón herido del azabache, Sakura no perdió el momento mirando la mancha de sangre en la alfombra, en esos momentos su amigo amado necesitaba ser consolado._

_-Descuida Teme, ella se encontrara bien, es fuerte ¿Por eso la elegiste de novia? Por algo debe ser.- Dijo Naruto apoyando su mano derecha en el hombro de el, Sasuke con la mirada agachada._

_-Sasuke-kun.- Susurro Sakura abrazando a su amado, se sonrojo al ser correspondida, se separo de el limpiando el resto de las lagrimas del azabache.- No llores Sasuke-kun se valiente para ti y para ella, necesitara de tu amor para seguir adelante.- Dijo con una sonrisa falsa, Naruto se percato de aquello._

_-Eres completamente molesta.- Menciono el Uchiha mirándola.- Gracias por ser una molestia..._

Una doctora de cabellera corta y negra salio de la habitación soltando un suspiro, Hiashi se levanto de su asiento con rapidez.- Doctora como se encuentra mi hija.- Pregunto con esperanza, Shizune el nombre de la doctora sonrió con tristeza.

-Tiene una herida profunda, al parecer al caer desde esa altura, se encajo un tornillo en su brazo provocando que hace una hora necesitáramos la sangre correspondida, perdió sangre pero eso no es lo peor, revise la parte de su cerebro observando si algo se daño o haya movido, por el momento no ha reaccionado pero necesitara de sus palabras para despertar, si quieren pasar para verla.- Propuso la doctora con una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta de la habitación correspondiente, sin dudarlo entraron, Hanabi se acerco a su hermana, Hinata con el oxigeno en su nariz, una venda en su cabeza y una cicatriz en su brazo.

Sasuke agarro la mano que sobresalía de la sabana blanca, dando un pequeño beso en los nudillos, agarrando la mano la puso en su mejilla. La puerta se abrió mostrando a Naruto y a Sakura. Hiashi entrecerró sus ojos viendo al rubio preocupado.

-Naruto.- Susurro Neji suspirando.- Ustedes dos ¿Que hacen aquí?.- Cuestiono el moreno escupiendo las palabras, Naruto trago seco.

-El teme necesita de nuestro apoyo emocional.- Respondió el Uzumaki mirando aquellos ojos perla.- ¿Como se encuentra Hinata?.- Pregunto con preocupación sonando un poco tranquilo. Se sentó a lado de su amigo regalando una sonrisa de apoyo, Sasuke sintió un apretón de manos, Hinata comenzaba a reaccionar parpadeando sus ojos perlas.

-¡Hinata!.- Exclamo con emoción el azabache, Hinata lo miraba con rareza. La mirada de ella paro el de Naruto, esos ojos azules que una vez le fascinaron.

-¡¿Naruto-kun?!.- Pregunto con un rubor de mejillas la azabache, Sasuke arqueo la ceja. ¿Desde cuando Hinata le decía Naruto-kun al idiota de su amigo?, noto una sonrisa sincera por parte del rubio, mientras Sakura miraba con cada detalle.

-Sasuke ve afuera, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.- Dijo Hiashi apuntando a la salida, el Uchiha obedeció sin apartar su mirada de su novia, ya estando afuera, Hiashi cerro la puerta.- Te estarás preguntando porque Hinata dijo Naruto-kun con emoción pude notar tu cara de incrédulo.- Suspiro el mayor.- Ustedes se conocen desde que son prácticamente de niños por los negocios míos y de tu padre, cuando Hinata cumplió ocho años nos tuvimos que ir a Rusia donde ella paso su infancia allá, conoció a Naruto, cuando tuvieron doce años le di permiso de tener una relación con el, pero cuando cumplieron quince años, rompieron, odie al muchacho por hacerla llorar enfrente de toda la secundaria.- Apretaba sus puños.- Ella intento suicidarse por aquello, cuando ella cumplió 16 años se reencontraron, ahora ustedes tiene cinco años juntos y ahora veintiuno años.

-Entonces el hijo de puta odia tanto a Hinata pero ¿Si el provoco su ruptura porque la odia tanto?.- Pregunto el azabache.

-No la odia, ni nada parecido, aun la ama, pero creo que no quiere aceptar la realidad.

* * *

><p>Paso una semana en el cual, Sasuke ya no visitaba a Hinata, en esa semana se enteraron que ella tenia amnesia solamente recordando un poco del pasado en el cual Naruto estaba demasiado involucrado, le ardia que su amigo estuviera tan cerca de ella. Y por las palabras que Hinata le dijo a el.<p>

_''Uchiha-san ¿M-Me puede soltar la mano?''._

Karin y Temari se enteraron del sucedido, comiendo en el _Latte cream _junto con la pelirrosa sonriente, Naruto comiendo multitud de helados gratis por parte de la chica Tenten, y un azabache enojado._  
><em>

-Entonces ella solamente recuerda a Naruto.- Musito Karin apretando su envase de café.- Maldito con suerte.- Dijo enojada acomodándose sus anteojos.

-Pero lo que da mas tristeza es que Hinata no recuerde a su novio.- Dijo Temari cruzando de brazos.

-Si Hinata no recuerda nada de Sasuke-kun no se preocupen que yo lo voy a consolar y seré su próxima novia si ella lo traiciona con Naruto.- Dijo con una sonrisa la Haruno comiendo de vaso de nieve de frambuesa.

_''Esta pelirrosa es una perra'' Pensaba Karin en medio de un suspiro._

* * *

><p><strong>No pos miau.<strong>

**Creo que ya odian a Sakura xDD**

**Nos leemos después shabas.**


	5. Sentimientos de un Uchiha

**Un amor secreto de amigos.**

Uchihinata-20 :'v me gusto tu comentario, la relación de Naruto con Hinata se quedara en zona de amigos :') la preciada Friend Zone mientras Sasuke luchara por su amor pero varias cosas pasaran, este fic contara con 15 capítulos eso creo -.- eso mismo dije de colmillos del atardecer.

7o7 pero sin mas preocupaciones el nuevo capitulo raro como la misma autora.

**_Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no al maestro Kishimoto-sama alias 7o7 matare a todos tus personajes favoritos :l._**

**_Autora de la historia: DiazGuiselle o Conejo-ninja everywhere._**

* * *

><p>Aun en el mismo lugar, Sasuke apoyaba un brazo en la mesa y colocaba su cabeza ahí para pensar un momento, mientras Sakura hacia lo mismo pero en otra posición para verlo, Karin arqueaba una ceja mientras su labio le temblaba en cualquier momento mataría a esa muchacha.<p>

-¿Desean ordenar algo mas?.- Pregunto con delicadeza Tenten su uniforme decorado de colores amarillo y rosado, su gafete con un gato de decoración, la morena sonrió para mostrar el buen servicio que _Latte Cream _tiene.

-No nada mas señorita mucha gracias por su servicio.- Contesto Naruto con una sonrisa miro los ojos cafés de la muchacha llenos de dulzura.- ¿Me puedes traer la cuenta por favor Tenten?.- Pregunto mirándola y ella claramente asintió con un sonrojo.

-Por supuesto en cinco minutos vuelvo con su cuenta de los helados.- Respondió yéndose de la mesa sin hacer antes la reverencia, Karin miro a su primo con ganas de ahorcarlo por no decirle que tenia una relación con su amiga, pero mirar a Sasuke un nudo en la garganta se coloco.

-Si ella no recuerda casi nada lo mas seguro es que Hinata no volverá a modelar ¡Ño!.- Exclamo asustada colocando ambos manos en su cabeza.- Sin Hinata conmigo en el departamento de modelaje ¿Ahora a quien molestare cuando tenga hambre?.- Cuestiono aterrada, Temari cruzo ambas manos una gotita apareció en su cabeza por el drama de su amiga.

-Eso significa que ¿Puedo ser modelo?.- Pregunto emocionada la Haruno con sus mejillas adornadas de un sonrojo, tanto como Karin y Temari terminaron de discutir mirando con rareza a la susodicha.

-Si puedes pero hay mucho papeleo y da hueva.- Comento Karin.- Si quieres para la próxima.- Propuso con un guiño de ojo.

-No me importa si hay demasiado papeleo ¡Yo quiero ser modelo para impresionar a Sasuke-kun!.- Exclamo decidida, sonrió llena de felicidad, aunque sintió el aura oscura de Temari en su persona.

-Necesitas estar calificada para ser modelo, buen cuerpo pero grandes pensamientos ¿Porque crees que Hinata ganaba concursos de belleza y sobretodo de inteligencia? Ella no hablaba de productos de belleza hacen ver mejor a una mujer claro que no, ella claramente mostraba que los sentimientos hacen mejor la cualidad de una persona, y creo que la chica de los helados puede ser mejor modelo que tu.- Dijo cruzando de brazos y mirando a la Haruno.

-¡Basta!.- Grito Naruto.- Se que por el momento se encuentra devastadas por Hinata-chan que se encuentra en el hospital con gravedad pero eso no significa que pueden tratar a Sakura-chan con desprecio.- Opino el muchacho, Sasuke levanto su cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Desde cuando le dices a Hinata, Hinata-chan?.- Dijo con frialdad agarrando el cuello de la camisa del rubio.- Solo te diré estas palabras, A-L-E-J-A-T-E D-E H-I-N-A-T-A.- Pronuncio con mucho detalle el nombre de su novia, pero observo una clara sonrisa en el Uzumaki.

-Ella tendrá que decidir con quien quedarse, por el momento soy la persona que mas recuerda y ella piensa que aun sigue enamorada de mi, lo que me lleva mucha ventaja.- Dijo soltándose del agarre.- Adiós.- Se despidió no volteando atrás.

_¡Por favor no seas novia de este idiota!.__  
><em>

En Europa, Itachi se encontraba en el hospital su cabeza apoyado en la cama de su madre, pequeñas lagrimas salían de aquellos ojos negros como la noche apretando ligeramente la mano de su madre, nunca pensó en estar en un sucedo catastrófico.

_''¿Que pasara si mama y papa mueren?'' No puedo dejar a Sasuke solo no puedo..._

-No puedo permitir que mi hermano tenga toda la responsabilidad del imperio.- Susurraba el azabache.- No quiero que me odie por no intentar salvar a madre ni a padre.- Se decía de apoyo.- No puedo permitir que mi hermano me vea llorar y que me diga que soy debil.- Chasqueo su lengua intentando oprimir las lagrimas que sobresalían de sus ojos.

-No eres debil Itachi-san.- Susurro una voz femenina atrás de el, Itachi reconocía la voz donde provenía, volteo en donde su compañera Konan se encontraba con una sonrisa.- Las personas necesitan llorar, expresarse, tu no eres debil al contrario eres fuerte por soportar todo este peso para ti mismo, protegiendo a tu hermano en múltiples situaciones en el cual tu vida estuvo en peligro.- Acaricio la mejilla del azabache. Itachi agarro la mano de porcelana de su compañera para besarle sus nudillos.

-Jamas pensé ver a Itachi-sempai de esta manera.- Menciono Sasori con los brazos cruzados.- Lo que dice Konan-chan es verdad, llorar no te hace debil, estas expresando un arte en el cual jamas desaparecerá al contrario guiara a la nueva generación a soportar tanto peso en sus hombros.- Sonrió el pelirrojo con su clásica sonrisa.

-Tu hermano debe estar agradecido de tener un hermano mayor fantástico, que siempre esta demostrando su apoyo de la mejor manera posible llevando todo este peso encima para que el no sufra.- Dijo Kisame con su bufanda colocada en el cuello y sus manos puestas en las bolsas del pantalón.- Ademas tu hermano esta sufriendo ahora en adelante.- Informo en medio de un suspiro.

-¿Sufriendo?.- Pregunto arqueando una ceja.- Kisame que esta sucediendo en Japón.

-Tu nos dijiste que tu hermano salia con la famosa Hinata Hyuga una relación de cinco años ¿verdad?.- Cuestiono Kisame, el azabache asintió.- Hace unos días esa joven se accidento en la fiesta de los Yamanaka, y esta gravemente, por la entrevista que le hicieron a Hiashi-sama, ella perdió el conocimiento por lo tanto no volverá a su oficio.

-¡No puede ser posible!.- Exclamo preocupada Konan.- Hinata-chan es mi alumna numero uno en artes marciales y en la música, gracias por informarme en cuanto pueda hablare con Hiashi-sama para preguntar sobre la salud de Hinata-chan.- Dijo con tranquilidad suspirando un poco.

-Pobre de mi hermano.- Menciono Itachi.- Por lo menos debe estar un poco mas tranquilo, porque ella ya se encuentra en el hospital con su familia aunque supongo que Karin debe estar devastada según ella es su mejor amiga.

-¿Karin Uzumaki?.- Cuestiono Sasori arqueando una ceja, sus compañeros asintieron.- Esa chica siempre cuando me ve, me sigue en cualquier parte, supongo que soy tan irresistible me acosa tanto.- Mostró una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Que bueno que en estos momentos no esta Deidara-san para que se burlara de tus palabras.- Dijo con burla Kisame, Konan rió levemente sacando una sonrisa en las facciones de Itachi.

_''¿Porque no puedo evitar ver a Konan?''_

* * *

><p>En la universidad, Sasuke en su pupitre viendo a través de la ventana el paisaje hermoso pero no podía evitar en pensar en Hinata, miro de reojo a su compañero Naruto dormido en el escritorio del maestro mientras su compañera Sakura maquillándose junto con Ino. El único ''normal'' de la manada seria Shikamaru recostado sin decir o hacer nada.<p>

-¿Entonces la prima de Naruto te hará una super modelo internacional?.- Pregunto emocionada la rubia entrelazando sus dedos.

-Por supuesto, algún día seré la señora Uchiha y no esa Hinata.- Dijo con corazones en sus ojos, Ino arqueo una ceja por aquellas palabras representadas por su mejor amiga.

-Bueno eso no seria grato que digas esas palabras Sakura.- Opino Yamanaka.- S-Sasuke-kun ama a Hinata y no sera correcto que los vayas a dañar.

Naruto roncaba con sus dos brazos en el escritorio, aunque sintiendo una mirada de furia por parte del azabache, abrió sus orbes azules los cuales observaron unos negros.

-B-Buenas tardes teme.- Musito con un bostezo.

-Te odio...

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta el próximo capitulo nenas hermosas y sensuales me las voy a robar a todas *3* sin excepción alguna.**


	6. Revelaciones

**Un amor secreto de amigos**

Nenas contrólense :v please, se que odian a Sakura por lo que ha hecho y dicho pero tranquilas (;A;(/ nop, mejor huyan babys. ~u.u~ Me gusta sus reviews de odio puro hacia la pelirrosa pero ñe. Sigamos con el capitulo de hoy.

_**Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no al maestro Kishimoto-sama *3*/ Alias mato a todos tus personajes favoritos porque es mi manga.**_

_**Autora loca: DiazGuiselle o Conejo-ninja everywhere.**_

_**Reviews.**_

_**Rose101226: Se que tienes rabia shaba pero tranquila ;) Todo se resuelve de alguna manera TnT ¡Sufre Haruno! Okno :v.**_

_**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: Pues Itachi es un elemento importante en la historia *¬* Itachi-sama, al igual que Konan e Kakashi-sensei ¬u¬ ese loquillo lo amo.**_

_**Naiu: Sufrirá te lo prometo pero quiero que tu propongas una tortura ¬-¬.**_

_**jesyuchiha: ''Te odio'' xDD.**_

_**UchiHinata-20: No pos miau.**_

* * *

><p>Sus ojos perlas despertaban en la luz de la luna, parpadeaba para despertar mejor, hace dos semanas cercanas se encontraba en el hospital ella no sabia el porque pero su padre le decía que no tenia el porque preocuparse pero en corazón decía lo contrario y soñaba con un muchacho lindo que siempre sonreía a su lado, un lado de sus sentimientos se encontraban con el dueño Naruto Uzumaki y en el otro un muchacho misterioso, te toco la frente en el cual contenía una venda, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una cabellera rubia y ojos azules brillantes.<p>

-Hinata-chan.- Susurro con dulzura Naruto se acerco a la azabache tomando la mano de ella.- ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Pregunto preocupado sus ojos brillantes demostraban que a pesar de los años aun la amaba demasiado pero ese amor se fue poco a poco por una pelirrosa.

-P-Por supuesto Naruto-kun.- Respondió con una sonrisa y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Naruto toco con suavidad la mejilla de la Hyuga sonriendo con su sonrisa encantadora.- ¿C-Como se encuentra Kushina-san y Minato-san?.- Pregunto curiosa agarrando la mano de rubio.

-Se encuentran mejor, mi padre se fue a florida por un tiempo y mi madre es maestra de cocina en el Instituto Konoha.- Contesto riendo debido a las mejillas ruborizadas de la Hyuga.- Siempre con los sonrojos, adorable.- Se acerco a Hinata rozando la nariz con sus labios.

Sasuke se encontraba con un ramo de flores en la mano derecha escuchando toda la platica de ellos dos, soltó el ramo metiendo sus dos manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, su mirada con el ceño fruncido. _Te odio Naruto._

Lentamente se acerco a los labios carnosos de Hinata, un simple roce pero Hinata no se sintió bien tenia el presentimiento de estar engañando a alguien especial para ella pero ¿Que podría ser? Se alejo de el bruscamente asustando al rubio.

-¿Hinata-chan?.- Arqueo una ceja.- ¿Ya recuerdas lo sucedido y de el?.- Pregunto incrédulo, ella hizo gesto de no comprender.

_''¿El?''_

-No entiendo Naruto-kun.- Musito la azabache mirándolo mientras este suspiraba victorioso.- P-Pero algo no me deja tranquila, m-me siento confundida.- Soplo agachando su mirada, pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-''Puede ser que haya olvidado su memoria pero sus sentimientos son los mismos''.

-Descansa Hinata-chan.- Beso la frente de la azabache.- Necesitar descansar, mañana en la mañana tu padre vendrá a visitarte tal vez te den de alta.- Se despidió con una sonrisa en sus facciones cerrando la puerta para dejar a una confundida Hinata acostada en la cama del hospital, analizaba mirando al techo, escucho pasos en los pasillos y murmureos de personas femeninas aclamando una muerte de un ser querido y sollozos y quejidos en el pasillo.

-¡¿Porque todos los buenos se tienen que morir?!.

-Incluso lo mas fuertes tienen que morir algún día.

-P-Pero el no tenia el porque morir mama, el era el amor de mi vida.

-Hija dios se lo ha llevado para servir en el cielo.

-¡Mentiras!.

Discusiones de personas cada día por perder a un ser amado en sus corazones, escuchaba cada palabra de aquellas personas lastimadas mentalmente por ver morir a su persona mas apreciada.

_''En silencio, en silencio, correré las cortinas para ocultar la luz del sol''._

* * *

><p>Entrando a la universidad, el azabache con sus audífonos poniendo su banda favorita ''Épica'' tranquilizando su ser interior de no matar a golpes al Uzumaki de su mejor amigo, a su lado derecho una pelirrosa sonriente y a su izquierda un flojo inteligente de apellido Nara.<p>

-Me sorprende que me hayas invitado a caminar contigo ¿Sucedió algo?.- Dijo problemático, miro de reojo al portador Uchiha quien solamente se limito a negar con la cabeza aunque no podía olvidar ese momento que Naruto intento besar a Hinata.- Problemático.- Susurro el Nara acomodando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Sasuke-kun después de la escuela ¿Quieres venir al Latte cream conmigo y con algunos compañeros del salón?.- Pregunto con un rubor de mejillas esperando la respuesta del azabache.

-De acuerdo, no tengo nada importante que hacer. ¿Quienes irán?.- Cuestiono posando una mano en su cabellera y suspirando con tono encantador explotando los sentimientos de Sakura, sus ojos negros se abrieron en par al sentir los labios de la Haruno en los suyos, intentaba quitársela encima pero no podía, Sakura Haruno la chica mas fuerte de la escuela.

Naruto caminaba con su celular en sus manos esperando la llamada de su padre que se encontraba en Estados Unidos en un viaje importante de negocios junto con su padrino un pervertido sin igual, al observar tal escena, Sakura besando a Sasuke y este con sus manos en los aires, decidió tomar una foto por recuerdo aunque se sentía terrible y con rabia.

-¡Idiota que te sucede!.- Exclamo el Uzumaki golpeando con un puñetazo al Uchiha dejándolo en el piso con una hilera de sangre sobresaliendo en sus labios.- ¿¡No muy enamorado de Hinata-chan!?.- Cuestiono arqueando una ceja, no podía tolerar que su amigo se metiera con su amor del presente y del pasado.

-¡Naruto!.- Exclamo la Haruno dando una cachetada en la mejilla del rubio, Naruto se toco la marca roja de su mejilla.- Si el no quiere estar con Hinata es su problema. ¿Acaso no quieres que sea feliz a lado de la persona que mas amo?.- Pregunto mirando hacia un lado evitando la mirada dura de Naruto.- S-Sasuke-kun es el amor de mi vida ¿Porque demonios no entiendes.- Susurro las palabras en el aire, el azabache solamente observaba y ardía de furia.

-¡Es porque te amo Sakura-chan!.- Grito a los cuatro vientos su amor por la Haruno, los ojos verdes se abrieron de tan manera impresionante, el rubio de hermosos ojos azules sujeto la mano de Sakura apretándola ligeramente.- S-Siempre te eh amado, puede ser que haya tenido una relación con H-Hinata-chan pero eso fue el pasado, deberías entender que el teme solamente quiere a Hinata-chan.- Soltó dos lagrimas de sus ojos, dejando el agarre a un lado.

-Naruto solamente te quiero como si fueras un hermano para mi.- Murmuro entre dientes colocando una mano en su hombro.- Si yo amo a Sasuke-kun debe ser mi decisión.- El Uchiha apretada sus manos en forma de puño no toleraba cada palabra tan melosa proveniente de Sakura y mas de tales declaraciones.

-Pierdes tu tiempo.- Musito Sasuke con su ceño fruncido presentable, Sakura volteo para mirarlo.- Lo que dice el dobe es verdad, yo nunca amare a otra persona si no es Hinata, pero por lo que veo tu no eres Hinata Hyuga ¿O me equivoco Sakura?.- Interrogo con su mirada fría escupiendo cada palabra, Sakura se tensaba.

-¡¿P-Pero Sasuke-kun?!.- Intento omitir otra palabra pero la mirada llena de furia por parte de su amado decidió cerrar su boca, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza.

* * *

><p>En Europa, Konan abrazaba con dulzura al azabache de apellido Uchiha mientras sostenía la muñeca de su madre, Mikoto abría sus parpados con lentitud observando que se encontraba en un hospital en conjunto con su esposo, apretó el agarre de manos, provocando que Itachi despertara de su sueño.<p>

-¿M-Madre?.- Pregunto adormilado con una sonrisa adornando sus facciones, su madre asintió con parpadeo, Konan dejo de abrazar a su compañero para que el abrazara a su madre recién despertada del coma. Mikoto con el oxigeno no podía comunicarse.- Madre relájate, yo estaré contigo hasta que mejores, por el momento un doctor esta atendiendo a padre y mi hermano menor se encuentra bien aunque con complicaciones.- Acaricio el cabello negro de la Uchiha con delicadeza, con esas palabras tranquilizaba a Mikoto, sabiendo que su hijo menor se encontraba por lo menos bien.

En la universidad, Tsunade no tuvo otra alternativa de mandar hablar a Naruto y a Sasuke por causar una batalla a golpes, suspirando la rubia mientras entrelazaba sus dedos sincronizando su mirada almendrada con una mirada azulina y otra negra, en el escritorio con dos carpetas pertenecientes de Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, mientras tanto sentado en el escritorio Kakashi Hatake leyendo su gran novela escrita por Jiraiya.

-¡¿Me pueden explicar porque se pelearon ustedes dos cabezas huecas?!.- Ordeno en manera de pregunta la Senju golpeando el escritorio, Kakashi daba un pequeño bostezo mientras seguía leyendo pero de reojo observando a su ahijado y al hijo de su maestro.

-Por razones simples y complicadas que tal vez usted no pueda entender vieja Tsunade.- Replico Naruto cruzando de brazos pero sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, un golpe bien recibido.

-¡No me digas vieja!.- Exclamo molesta, nuevamente tomando asiento.- Kakashi eres padrino de Sasuke desde que es un pequeño, tu tienes una cierta responsabilidad en el mientras que sus padres y su hermano mayor no se encuentren en el país.- Informo mirando al Hatake que solamente asentía.- Por lo visto no puedo poner a dos individuos diferentes en el mismo instituto, por lo tanto por ordenes superiores, te llevaras lejos a Sasuke de la universidad ya lo inscribí en otra que compite demasiado con esta institución.- Informo con media sonrisa en sus labios.

-No puede hacer eso, yo no cause los golpes si no Naruto.- Explico Sasuke.

-Mira digamos que yo soy como la madrina de Naruto mientras los padres de el y su padrino no se encuentren con el, y Kushina me dijo que si el Uzumaki hiciera algo malo nuevamente yo me encargaría de sus castigos.

-¿Entonces a donde quiere que me vaya?.

-Hay una universidad se encuentra cerca de tu casa, creo que se llama University Akatsuki, tu abuelo la coordina perfectamente, Madara Uchiha, Kakashi ira contigo a la universidad para que te instales.

-Esta decidido entonces, en la mañana me iré a esa universidad con mi ahijado.

-¡Imposible me niego!.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por no subir capitulo tan rápidamente :c autora mala que las deja en suspenso.<strong>

**Ahora en adelante, bueno próximo capitulo Shikamaru y Ino tomaran protagonismo, y las cosas irán de peor a horrible TnT.**

**Una pregunta hacia ustedes.**

**¿Que pareja les gusta mas?**

**A) Sasuhina.**

**B) Naruhina.**

**C) ShikaIno.**

**D) Sasusaku.**

**E) Narusaku.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo 7uu7.**

**¡Sayonara!**


	7. Amores de parejas

_**Un amor secreto de amigos.**_

_**Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no al maestro Kishimoto-sama.**_

_**Autora: DiazGuiselle o Conejo-ninja everywhere.**_

* * *

><p>Ino Yamanaka se encontraba sentada en el borde de un asiento del parque publico analizando los problemas mentales que posiblemente su mejor amiga Sakura pudiese tener en la mente aunque su clara obsesión con el azabache era desde años e incluso ahora era peor, no sabia como decirle a su amiga de detener esa locura de enamoramiento si tenia a alguien quien la amaba por lo que es. Teniendo en cuenta que su amigo Naruto Uzumaki era un chico tonto sin ningún talento para los estudios universitarios eso quedaba mas que claro, sintió unos labios en su mejilla sacando de sus pensares.<p>

—Hola mi amor.— Menciono con una sonrisa el Nara abrazando a la Yamanaka.— ¿Te sucede algo malo?.— Pregunto preocupado, ella negó con suavidad, agarrando el mentón de su novio lo beso con ternura, aprisionando las mejillas de este con sus manos blancas.

—Solamente pienso en una solución con el problema de enamoramiento de Sakura.— Musito en medio de un suspiro sujetando la mano de Shikamaru, soltando una sonrisa encantadora.— Pensando en eso, nunca me hubiese imaginado que tu y yo terminaríamos siendo novios.— Rió lentamente mientras Shikamaru asentía.

**_Flash Back._**

_Después__ del accidente de Hinata Hyuga en su mansion y de grandes peleas entre Naruto y Sasuke, la rubia no sabia que hacer, seguía dándole consejos amorosos a su amiga pero con el propósito que dejara ese enamoramiento tan loco que Sakura tenia hacia Sasuke, la noticia de que el Uchiha se iba de la universidad entristeció al equipo de fútbol pero ver a Sakura llorando y no soltar al azabache de una buena vez, hizo enojarla bastante._

_—Sakura me preocupa que estés empeñada a gustarle a Sasuke-kun.— Menciono con preocupación la Yamanaka tratando de abrazar a su mejor amiga con un cálido abrazo pero lo que le sorprendió fue el rechazo empleado._

_—¡Acaso tu no quieres que sea feliz!.— Grito la Haruno enrojecida de la furia.— Pensé que eramos amigas pero por lo que veo no es así.— Repitió de sobremanera volteando y dejando a Ino confundida mientras que parpadeaba del asombro._

—Descuida cosa maligna.— Dijo Shikamaru de manera de broma, Ino cruzo de brazos y inflo los cachetes.— No creo que ya no hable, necesita de una amiga para que la apoye en cada decisión suya.— Beso el cachete de ella.— Vamos te invito un helado.— Agarro la mano de Ino para llevarla al lugar mencionado.

Al llegar al establecimiento, se sentaron juntos a lado de la ventana en donde el parque se veía a la perfección.— Buenas tardes y bienvenidos a Latte ice.— Menciono con una sonrisa Tenten mientras sacaba su cuaderno de notas.— Que desean pedir.— Pregunto nuevamente con un sonrojo peculiar en sus mejillas.

—Quiero un capucchino sin azúcar y un helado de tres leches.— Dijo Ino sacando su celular y observando que una llamada de Naruto entraba.— Discúlpenme pero debo atender es Naruto.— Menciono para salir de la mesa.

—¿Y usted?.— Pregunto Tenten hacia Shikamaru.

—Yo quiero un cono de nieve de chocolate y un pastel de fresa.— Respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado, la morena atendió de inmediato, metiendo su cuaderno en una de las bolsas de su delantal se fue alejando para atender al muchacho pero de pronto un moreno le llamaba, se acerco timidamente mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos perlados.

—P-Perdón por la tardanza.— Pronuncio con un lindo tartamudeo Tenten viendo como el chico asentía.— ¿Que desea pedir?.— Pregunto evitando esos ojos perlados.

—Un café sin azúcar ademas una tarta de uvas si no es tanta molestia.— Suspiro con encanto, la muchacha asintió para anotarlo en su libreta, haciendo reverencia de despedía.— Disculpa ¿Como te llamas?.

—Tenten Ama.— Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Lindo nombre.— Sonrió.— Neji Hyuga.

—Un placer.— Pronuncio dándose la vuelta para cumplir con los atendidos de la pareja anterior.

Karin llegaba a su nueva universidad mientras su mejor amiga seguía en el hospital, su compañera de trabajo Temari la compañero hasta la universidad, estarían en la misma clase por el momento.

—¡Que aburrido!.— Exclamaba la pelirroja acomodándose las gafas a una dirección correcta mientras Temari asentía.— Por lo menos mi novio se encuentra aquí para joderlo de maravilla.— Balbuceo feliz mientras alzaba un puño en el aire.

—Creo que lo idiota es de familia.— Susurro la rubia soltando una sonrisa, observando que su amiga se iba corriendo.— ¡O-Oye espérame!.— Grito persiguiendo a la pelirroja. En el trayecto del camino, tropezó con un muchacho cayendo al piso.— Idiota ten mas cuidado en donde vas.— Exclamo enojada agarrando del cuello al susodicho mencionado, se percato de quien tropezó era Sasuke Uchiha.- ¿Eh?.

—Ten cuidado.— Menciono el azabache enojado, el ceño fruncido lo delataba.

—De acuerdo.— Bufo molesta, se levanto del piso, murmurando maldiciones al ser de Sasuke.— ¿Si Sasuke se encuentra en esta universidad sera que un problema paso con Naruto?.— Susurraba buscando con la mirada a su compañera.

Un muchacho de cabellera blanca, ojos color lila y dientes afilados como tiburón caminaba tranquilamente en los pasillos con sus manos en los bolsillos, pero al sentir una patada en su espalda lo hizo caer de boca a abajo.

—¡Patear a Suigetsu anotado!.— Exclamo divertida Karin sonriendo, el susodicho se levanto molesto, parpadeando solamente un ojo.—¿Me has extrañado cosa horrible?.— Pregunto encariñada con el muchacho Suigetsu.

—Si pero no creo que con una patada demuestres tu amor hacia mi bebe.— Pronuncio dando un beso en el cachete de ella.— ¿Pero que haces aquí?.

—Pues como mi mejor amiga se encuentra en el hospital decidí tomar clases hasta que ella se recupere.— Menciono en sollozos una aura de tristeza la emano.

—Tranquila mi zanahoria con patadas.— Susurro Suigetsu.— Ella estará bien.— Dijo con ternura, Karin se enrojeció a esas palabras tan bellas, atrayendo a la pelirroja mientras sostenía la cintura de su novia la beso pausadamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se que esta corto el capitulo v: Pero que querían. ¿Un día sin capitulo o un capitulo corto pero disfrutando?<strong>_

_**Mi manera de escribir cambio shabas miaus.**_

_**Este capitulo esta un poco cursi x33.**_

_**Quiero preguntarles algo y sean honestas.**_

_**¿Que torturan quieren que se realice para Sakura?. 7uu7. ¿Y quieren lemmon? Si desean ambos me dicen sus ideas. Shabas ¡Sayonara! Hasta mañana lunes subiré otro.**_


	8. Prohibido tocar a Hinata

_**Un amor secreto de amigos.**_

_**Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no al maestro Kishimoto-sama.**_

_**Autora: DiazGuiselle o Conejo-ninja everywhere.**_

Malditas pervertidas v: me dio risa sus comentarios bien raros.

* * *

><p>—Sencillamente porque no puedo hacer que Sakura-chan se enamore de mi— Murmuraba con tristeza un poco de nostalgia, no despegando su vista en la chica de sus sueños, la sonrisa de Sakura era fascinante, sonriendo siempre, las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de un rosa espectacular.<p>

—Sera porque eres demasiado estúpido.— Respondió al llamado la rubia amiga sentando a lado del enamorado, sacando su cuaderno anotaba varios números al azar, una vez terminado suspiro observando como Naruto estaba curioso.

—¿Porque lo dices Ino-chan?.— Pregunto atónito, arqueando una ceja esperando la respuesta nuevamente.— Se que mis sentimientos no son nada comparados como los de ella con el teme pero por lo menos quiero que se fije en mi como un verdadero hombre.— Menciono cruzando sus dedos.

—Sakura siempre ha estado enamorada de Sasuke-kun.— Dio un suspiro.— Aquel enamoramiento se volvió cada vez mas enfermizo pero Naruto.— Su mirada azulina miro a la misma.— Eres el único que puede hacer que todo termine.— Sonrió con felicidad.

—¿A que te refieres Ino-chan?.— Cuestiono incrédulo.

—Tienes muchas ventajas a tu favor.— Dijo con una sonrisa.— Primero, Sasuke-kun ya no se encuentra en la universidad por lo tanto Sakura no lo podrá ver tan seguido.— Naruto asintió.— Segundo, estas en la misma clase que ella, por lo tanto le pediré de favor al maestro que te ponga a Sakura como tutora personal.

—¡Suena fantástico!¡Dattebayo!.— Grito de alegría el rubio.— P-Pero.— Bajo su mirada.— Gracias por tu oferta, pero quiero lograrlo por mi mismo.— Agradeció apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amiga mientras salia del salón para tomar aire fresco.

—El amor hace mas idiota a uno.— Suspiro derrotada cruzando sus brazos.— Pero quiero apoyar los sentimientos de Naruto.— Dijo decidida yendo hacia afuera para pensar un nuevo plan.

* * *

><p>En la universidad Akatsuki, las clases empezaron normales como cualquier otro día en conclusión, apoyado en su pupitre y observando a su padrino dando la clase tan energético mientras aun sostenía el libro en sus manos mostraba una media sonrisa bajo el tapabocas.<p>

—Y en conclusión, por eso los gatos no puede volar.— Termino de explicar el Hatake dejando el plumón en el escritorio, sus alumnos se quedaron atónitos a tales explicaciones.— ¿Alguna duda que tengan?.— Pregunto arqueando una ceja. Todos negaron rápidamente.

—¿Yo tengo una duda extraña?.— Respondió Suigetsu, Kakashi asintió para darle la palabra.— ¿Como se hacen los bebes?.— Pregunto con mucha duda, Karin se sonrojo bastante, Kakashi no sabia si llorar por la ignorancia de su alumno o reír a carcajadas por su inocencia.

—Digamos que.— Dijo Kakashi acariciando su cuello.— Te lo explicare en palabras que puedas entender.— Sonrió cerrando sus ojos.— Para crear a una nueva criatura en este mundo tan mierda, se necesita a una panda mama y a un pavo real papa, cuando necesitan que algo los una mas, empiezan a jugar un juego demasiado divertido y así alumno mio fuiste creado.— Informo alzando sus manos al aire, Sasuke se golpeo en su pupitre por la explicación tan idiota que expreso su padrino.

—No se que fue lo mas pendejo.— Dijo Temari.— La pregunta de Suigetsu o la explicación de Kakashi-sensei.— Informo suspirando.

—Creo que ambas.— Murmuro respondiendo la pelirroja sonrojada.

—Por lo menos no traume al joven Suigetsu.— Dijo Kakashi.— Por lo visto tengo unos alumnos mas idiotas que el hijo de mi maestro. ¡Pobres de ustedes!.— Explico a carcajadas.— Nos vemos a la siguiente clase.— Se despidió levantando una mano para retirarse.

—Este profesor es demasiado raro.— Suspiro Karin.

—Dímelo a mi, el es mi padrino.— Menciono Sasuke, sus compañeros voltearon a verlo, levantaron sus pupitres y se alejaron lo mas posible del azabache.— Ni que fuera un alienigena.

—No.— Dijo con sarcasmo Temari.— Es un alíen pervertido.

—Lo pervertido sin duda.— Respondió Sasuke cruzando sus brazos.—'' Como se encontraran Hinata y mi hermano''.— Se pregunto internamente el azabache cerrando sus ojos.

En el hospital Konoha, Neji ayudaba a caminar a Hinata, el día de alta, oficialmente la Hyuuga dejaba el hospital, una sonrisa sobresalía de sus facciones por fin vería los parques, dejaría la cárcel.

—Hinata-sama.— Dijo Neji.— La llevare a Latte Ice para que coma algo dulce, se lo merece por tanto esfuerzo.— Pronuncio con encanto provocando un sonrojo en las facciones de esta.

—D-De acuerdo.— Tartamudeo. Yendo al automóvil, ella veía las hermosas flores, la decoración del hospital, pero miro a un pequeño zorro rojizo lamiendo su pierna, empezó a reír.

—Al parecer el animal esta perdido.— Dijo en medio de un suspiro Neji, mirando a su prima le brillaba sus ojos mientras abrazaba al pequeño zorro, arqueo una ceja admirando el semblante o mejor mencionado puchero.—Hinata-sama no creo que Hiashi-sama permite tener una mascota en la mansion.— Respondió con una sonrisa.

—P-Pero.— Respondió triste acariciando la cabellera rojiza del zorro. Sintiendo unos brazos llenos de felicidad por parte del rubio amigo, se sonrojo bastante dejando caer a la pequeña criatura pero Neji la recogió.— N-Naruto-kun.— Susurro.

—¡Hinata-chan!.— Grito eufórico el muchacho.— Por lo visto hoy te dan de alta. ¡Dattebayo!.— Comento con alegría, Neji suspiro cansado de la misma estupidez de su ex cuñado.

—Naruto. ¿Acaso no tienes clases en estos momentos?.— Pregunto arqueando una ceja y abrazando a la pequeña criatura.

—Bueno tengo dos clases libres y quería aprovecharlo para visitar a Hinata-chan.— Dijo con una sonrisa, parpadeando por ver al pequeño zorro.— ¿Y ese zorro?.— Pregunto acariciando la cabeza.

—Lo encontramos hace unos momentos. Hinata-sama lo quiere pero no creo que Hiashi-sama permita.

—Descuiden.— Dijo el rubio.— Si quieren me lo puedo quedar acabo si me permiten tener mascotas, mi madre ya no se sentirá tan sola en casa si no estoy.— Sonrió abrazando al pequeño zorro.— Te llamare Kurama.— Hinata se encontraba sonrojada por ver tanta alegría en el rubio.

—Íbamos al Latte Ice.— Suspiro Neji.— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?.— Pregunto con una sonrisa, acabando con su orgullo para que su prima estuviese feliz, el rubio gustoso acepto.

.

.

.

.

—Es increíble que hayamos salido temprano.— Recalco Karin abrazando a su novio, sus compañeros asentían.— ¿Y si vamos al Latte ice? Tengo mucha hambre y ahí venden la mejor comida.

—Yo gustoso acepto si tu invitas la comida zanahoria.— Comento con burla el muchacho de cabellera sonrisa ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su novia.

—Debería ser al revés, los novios invitan la comida.— Musito cruzando de brazos, miro a su acompañante femenina Temari con el ceño fruncido presente.— ¿Quieren ir con nosotros?.— Pregunto la pelirroja.

—No gracias.— Contesto Sasuke, guardando sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón se volteo dando la espalda hacia sus compañeros.

—Pero Sasuke.— Musito Karin suspirando.— Necesitas por lo menos de dejar de pensar en Hinata un poco.— Respondió sintiendo las manos gruesas de Sasuke en su cuello. Suigetsu agarro rápidamente su novia dejando el brusco a un lado.

—Hinata es mi vida no puedo olvidarle tan rápidamente.— Chasqueo su lengua.

No sabia el como ni el porque pero se encontraba en Latte Ice soportando las peleas de aquellos dos torpes, colocando una mano en la mesa y apoyando su barbilla en ella, dio un suspiro, la puerta del establecimiento se abrió sacándolo de sus pensares al escuchar la risa estúpida de su mejor amigo. Ademas de Hinata acompañándolo felizmente.

—''¿Pero que demonios?''.— Pensaba el azabache hirviendo del enfado apretando sus puños en el regazo, Temari observaba la reacción empleada mientras volteaba su mirada azulina a otro lugar.

—Buenas tardes.— Dijo Tenten con una sonrisa hacia los llegados.— ¿Desean pedir aquí o llevarlo a la casa?.— Pregunto con amabilidad, Hinata sonriendo y diciendo un si a la primera opción, pero debido a que no estaba tan acostumbrada a caminar por el accidente se tropezó con sus piernas pero Naruto la sujeto de la cintura, un creciente sonrojo apareció en las facciones de la azabache.

—N-Naruto-kun.— Susurro atónita. El rubio la levantaba pero no dejando su cintura, atrayendo mas hacia el para besarle los labios, Hinata quedo mas atónita y roja dejándose llevar, Sasuke abrió sus orbes negros, esto no podía ser verdad, se levanto de la mesa donde se encontraba, golpeando un puñetazo al Uzumaki y llevándose a la Hyuga del lugar.

Neji abría la puerta del local viendo como su amigo el rubio Uzumaki se encontraba en el piso y Kurama lamiendo la mejilla de Naruto, a su lado Tenten con miedo intentando despertar al rubio.

—¿Que ha ocurrido?.

—Un muchacho golpeo a Naruto-san por besar a Hinata-chan.

—¿Sasuke?.

Llegaron a un hotel, Hinata no sabia con exactitud que esa pasando pero se sentía muy bien agarrada de la mano de Sasuke, pero miro las facciones de el, ceño fruncido, chasqueo de lengua y una creciente ira.

—U-Uchiha-san.— Susurro con temor llegando a la habitación, las manos de Sasuke evitaron que se escaparan reteniendo la en la pared, sintiendo los labios del azabache en los suyos, un beso demandante, no podía seguir el ritmo, gimió sintiendo las manos de su compañero en sus pechos.

—Me emperra que toquen lo que es mio.— Menciono con ira besando nuevamente aquellos labios adictivos.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo<strong>** capitulo habrá lemmon shabas pervertidas (*u*)/.**

**¡Saludos a todas mis lectoras! ~*u*~ Ando chida no me toquen v: Jajaja no pues.**

**Pregunta a todas ustedes.**

**¿Me aman? xD**


	9. Renacimiento del amor

_**Un amor secreto entre amigos.**_

Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no al maestro Kishimoto alias mato a tus personajes favoritos porque es mi manga. Si Naruto fuese mio Harem para todos (*^^*)7 Okno.

**Pareja principal. Sasuhina. Narusaku. Shikaino. ¿Sasusaku? ¿Naruhina?.**

**Genero principal. Romance/Amistad/Colegial/Familiar/Comedia.**

**Autora loca. DiazGuiselle. Conejo-ninja everywhere.**

* * *

><p>Los labios deseosos recorrieron la parte del cuello de la azabache que oprimía gemidos necesarios, sujetando con sus manos la camisa blanca que el Uchiha portaba en ese instante. Suspiro llena de sentimiento al sentir que este recorría con sus dedos la parte del muslo, jadeo la cabeza hacia atrás siendo marcada por los dientes del Uchiha en sus clavículas. Rodeando sus manos en el cuello de Sasuke para permitirle la entrada que el encantaba devorar.<p>

—Hinata.— Menciono con un tono sensual y a la vez ronco sonrojando a la Hyuga, devorando aquellos adictivos labios profundizando ese beso lleno de ternura ahora apasionado, agarro la cabellera azulina de su novia para profundizar cada vez mas el deseoso beso.— Eres mía entendiste.— Musito agitado mirando los ojos perlados de su amante.

—U-Uchiha-san.— Gimió jadeante, la parte de adelante llena de marcas rojas hechas por el mismísimo Sasuke dando a entender de quien es ella.—¡P-Por favor d-detente.— Pidió con lagrimas en sus ojos.

—Tus labios piden otra cosa pero tu cuerpo pide que seas mía.— Susurro con encanto en el oído de la azabache mordiendo el lóbulo detenidamente provocando que Hinata diera un suspiro.

''Porque no puedo quitarme a Uchiha-san de mi''.

* * *

><p>Naruto soltaba un suspiro mientras acariciaba la zona afectada, con un helado en su frente gustoso de ser comido, se sentía solo.—¿Porque habré besado a Hinata-chan.— Susurraba pensativo aunque su pecho daba una calidez, apoyando una mano a su barbilla pensaba en los celos de su mejor amigo.— Sera interesante.— Sonrió saboreando el helado.— Pero Hinata-chan y el teme se aman, tengo que respetar perfectamente sus sentimientos. ¿Eso mismo pensara Sakura-chan?.<p>

En una mesa, Tenten reía con ternura a todo lo que decía Neji, el moreno arqueo una ceja se quedo hipnotizado en los ojos color chocolate que Tenten poseía y mas la linda sonrisa que exclamaba, soltó una sonrisa, el no sabia el porque pero se sentía encantado con la muchacha.

—''¿Como sabrán sus labios?''.— Pensaba el Hyuga acercándose a ella acortando distancias, Tenten se sonrojo bastante por el acercamiento, sus labios temblaban y su estomago habían miles de mariposas.— Me darías el honor de besarte Tenten.— Musito con una sonrisa de medio lado, la morena se sonrojo abriendo sus ojos.

—Hyuga-kun.— Susurro, agacho la mirada nerviosa, sintiendo que la mano blanca reposando en su barbilla obligando ver esos ojos perlados.

—Apenas te conozco pero me gustas.— Menciono besando los labios de la morena, a paso corto disfrutando los labios, Tenten respondía con timidez, Neji se alejo un poco juntando los labios de ella por una hilera de saliva.— Tus labios son adictivos.— Musito con una sonrisa.

—No digas cosas vergonzosas.— Con sus manos oculto su rostro sonrojado, debía admitir, el Hyuga le gustaba.

Mientras tanto en el parque Kakashi leía su libro gusto disfrutando la literatura que el libro contenía, un sonrojo aparecía en sus facciones cada vez que le avanzaba a su lectura matutina, sentando en la banca blanca con palomas a su alrededor comiendo migajas. Una mujer de cabellera café rojiza, ojos color jade se sentó con las piernas cruzadas.

—Que lindo día.— Susurro la mujer mostrando una sonrisa, a su lado miro al Hatake leyendo el libro Icha-Icha paradise.— Disculpe.— Musito la mujer hacia el hombre, Kakashi arqueo una ceja.— Me puede decir la hora.— Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Son las 11:45.— Respondió dejando su lectura.— Que grosero soy.— Rió un poco al igual que la mujer.— Kakashi Hatake.— Menciono.

—Mei Terumi un placer conocerte Kakashi-san.— Comento encantada.

—Te gustaria acompañarme al Latte Ice por comida.— Comento con gracia.— Vamos yo invito.— Recalco, Mei asintió feliz.

[En el hotel].

—U-Uchiha-san.— Tartamudeo sintiendo los labios del azabache en tu intimidad lamiendo su zona, suspiro y jadeo la cabeza hacia atrás. No aguanto mas y se dejo venir el primer orgasmo de su vida. Sasuke con la sustancia blanca espesa de Hinata en sus labios y un poco en su rostro soltando una sonrisa, abrió mas las piernas de la azabache interponiendo su cuerpo en el medio.

—Hinata eres hermosa.— Soltó de pronto, sus ojos negros deseosos mostrando una sonrisa, Hinata se sonrojo, agarrando las muñecas de ella con fuerza, su miembro ya palpitando, necesitaba estar dentro de la azabache, se adentro rompiendo la pared virginal, provocando que la sangre saliera.

—D-Duele. D-Duele.— Pronunciaba soltando lagrimas, gimiendo por el placer y el dolor en el mismo tiempo.

—Tranquila.— La beso nuevamente para que la Hyuga se distrajera un poco en sus labios.

Siguieron demostrando su amor que ellos dos sentían, sus respiraciones cortantes, ambos sonreían mientras se besaban, la puerta se abrió de golpe.— Sasuke-kun.— Grito sonrojada la Haruno viendo la escena de los azabaches desnudos y haciendo el amor, el Uchiha y la Hyuga pararon viendo que la Haruno se había traumado viendo la escena.

—¡Q-Que es esto!.— Grito tapándose los ojos.

—Haciendo el amor.— Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.— ¿Que pensabas que es esto? Un juego mágico o la explicación estúpida de Kakashi de la mama panda y del papa pavo real.

—¡Pero no puede ser posible, Hinata perdió la memoria y ahora se esta revolcando contigo!.— Grito con sus ojos jades cristalizados.

—Incorrecto. Esto es hacer el amor, no revolcándose.

—S-Sasuke-kun.

—Lárgate y déjame continuar.

* * *

><p>En los pasillos del hospital donde se encontraban los progenitores de los Uchihas menores, Itachi caminaba ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón suspirando, de noche mirando la ventana donde las estrellas resplandecen.<p>

—Itachi.— Susurro Konan.— Debes descansar.— Apoyo su mano al hombro de su compañero contemplando las estrellas, sus ojos almendrados con toques naranjas observaban de reojo al Uchiha callado.—Sabes, siempre me ha gustado apoyarte.— Musito con una bella sonrisa.

—Gracias Konan por siempre apoyarme.— Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Pero no puedo soportarlo mas.— Susurro acariciando una mejilla de el, el arqueo una ceja.— Desde que estábamos en la preparatoria siempre me has gustado bastante, y me gustaria que fuéramos algo mas que solamente amigos.— Menciono con un rubor en sus mejillas.

—Konan...

* * *

><p><strong>*3* ¿Les ha gustado? Dejen su comentario en los reviews.**

**Una pregunta hacia ustedes nenas sensuales.**

**¿Quieren que Kakashi-sama 7uu7 tenga pareja con la hermosa kage Mei Terumi? o ¿Quieren que Itachi y Konan sean pareja?.**

**Ustedes deciden.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!.**


	10. Alocados

_**Un amor secreto de amigos.**_

Shabas lamento decir esto pero el final de esta historia esta por llegas ;uuu; ¿Preparadas por el gran final? Tendrá un final épico que ustedes amaran, habrá desamores, libros pervertidos, Naruto bailando table dance :v Pero con una muerte inesperada de un personaje principal.

**Declaimer: Kishimoto-sama es el creador de la historia de Naruto y todos los personajes c: Únicamente los utilizo para que ustedes disfruten de la literatura del internet :v**

**Autora: DiazGuiselle (Conejo-ninja everywhere).**

* * *

><p>Una brisa fresca amenazaba, los pájaros huían para establecerse en lugares cálidos, mientras una muchacha de mirada jade paseaba por las calles, llorando por lo que acababa de ver ante sus ojos, su cabellera rosada tapaba sus ojos, mientras que el viento jugaba con su cabellera.<p>

—P-Porque.— Susurro solloza apretando sus puños ligeramente, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras oprimía sus lagrimas.— ¿P-Porque me gusta que me lastimen?.— Se dijo a si misma, una sombra apoyada en el tronco viejo de un árbol observaba el cielo contemplando las nubes, Sakura la miro sorprendida.— N-Naruto.— Mustio sujetando su bolso con fuerza yendo con el susodicho.

—¿Sakura-chan?.— Cuestiono arqueando una ceja, sonriendo hacia la joven que sonreía, viendo las marcas rojas sobresalientes alrededor de los orbes jades, sus ojos azules demostraron preocupación hacia la expresión de su amiga e compañera de clase.— ¿Sucede algo malo?.— Pregunto apoyando ambas manos en los hombros de la susodicha, ella negó suavemente.

—T-Tranquilo Naruto.— Sonrió con falsedad.— Un problema familiar solamente no es necesario que te preocupes por una chica que no se merece de tu amor.— Musito aun dolida, haciendo reverencia se despidió de su amigo, Naruto no pudo evitarlo deteniendo a la mirada jade con su mano reteniendo que la chica siguiera en el camino.

—Me estas mintiendo.— Aclaro con rabia el Uzumaki.— ¡Porque no entiendes!.— Exclamo enfurecido, Sakura parpadeaba no comprendiendo las palabras.— ¿¡Porque no entiendes los sentimientos del teme!? ¿Acaso te gusta ser lastimada en muchos ángulos?.— Balbuceo abrazando el cuerpo de la Haruno, Sakura sonreía teniendo en cuenta que su única luz en su vida era el chico alegre de brillante sonrisa.

—Tal vez lo que dices sea cierto.— Respondió con sus mejillas sonrojadas.— Es momento que sea fuerte y deje ese amor tan enfermo que tenia por Sasuke-kun, no quiero que nadie mas se lastime por mi estupidez.— Apretó el apretón de manos de su acompañante.

—¿Hablas enserio?.— Dijo con orgullo el rubio entiendo las palabras de su amor, ella asintió.— ¿Un comienzo puede ser entre los dos?.— Pregunto avergonzado, ella rió levemente.

—Por supuesto.— Afirmo dando un beso en la mejilla al rubio, y este gritando de la emoción.

* * *

><p>—¡S-Siempre me has gustado!.— Aclaro con voz solloza Konan mirando los orbes profundamente negros que portaba el Uchiha, sintió su estomago siendo bombardeada por miles de mariposas hechas de papeles volando.<p>

—Konan es lindo lo que me dices.— Musito avergonzado, la azabache sonrojada por su atrevimiento con sus palabras soltó una sonrisa pequeña solloza, retirándose con sus mejillas con rastro de lagrimas, pero la mano de Itachi la hizo detener.— Eres una completa idiota si crees que no aceptare tus sentimientos hacia mi Konan.— Riendo ante el comportamiento de su amiga le planto un beso en los labios marcados de lápiz labial naranja. Konan sonrojada le respondía el caluroso beso colocando ambas manos alrededor del cuello blanco del azabache.

—¡Kyaah!.— Exclamo sonrojada Mikoto con ambas manos en sus mejillas viendo la escena de su primogénito con la chica que siempre soñó que fuera su cuñada, su marido que se encontraba a lado con un brazo en yeso, se quedo aturdido al grito de su amada Mikoto. Ambos jóvenes voltearon para ver a los adultos, un poco avergonzados soltaron risas.— ¡Se ve tan lindos de esta manera! Pero no sean imprudentes no quiero ver tan temprano minis Itachi-chan corriendo por la mansion.

—Mikoto deja de decir cosas vergonzosas a los muchachos.— Ordeno el Uchiha mayor soltando un suspiro. Su mujer se callo con una sonrisa, soportar las cosas incrédulas que decía su mujer era tontas pero le hacia feliz ver a su mujer tan hermosa a pesar de tener mas de 40 años.

—Mama.— Susurro Itachi con un sonrojo un poco notorio sujetando la mano de su novia, Konan sonrojada con una sonrisa.

—Nadie comprende mis palabras.— Cruzo de brazos Mikoto balbuceando, sus ojos negros se abrieron recordando a su otra cuñada.— Excepto ¡Hinata-chan!.— Exclamo feliz posando ambas manos en sus caderas.

—Cuando ustedes quedaron en coma, hubo un accidente en Japón.— Comunico Itachi arqueando una ceja.— Hinata-san tuvo un accidente nefasto provocando su perdida de memoria.— Informo, Mikoto grito angustiada por su cuñada mientras Fugaku suspiraba.

—¿La muchacha se encuentra bien?.— Pregunto con preocupación el Uchiha mayor, su primogénito asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo amanecer se ubicaba en la ciudad, los pájaros cantaban a su resplandor, las hojas de los arboles danzaban al ritmo del fresco viento matutino, los automóviles avanzando para su misma rutina en trabajos o escuelas dependiendo. Un par de melenas, gris y café rojizo iban tomados del antebrazo, la mujer maravillada por el cántico de las aves mientras el hombre leyendo su libro diario.<p>

—Me encanta esta ciudad tan llena de amor.— Suspiro con encanto la mujer sujetando el antebrazo de su acompañante Hatake quien sonreía, hace una semana se habían conocido en el parque, convivido en esa semana con lecturas, platicas personas e incluso viajes en parques o en parques de diversiones. Disfrutando mucho la compañía de su pareja respectiva.

—Terumi-san usted tan sorprendente con sus palabras.— Musito con una sonrisa escondida en la bufanda el Hatake, Mei sonrojada por sus palabras agacho la mirada balbuceando un poco.— Tan linda.— Susurro en el oído de ella provocando que ella gritara.

—Kakashi-san.— Dijo molesta golpeando el hombro del Hatake, ambos rieron, pero de pronto, Kakashi se quitaba su bufanda atrayendo a la mujer de mirada jade oscura hacia el plantando un beso en los labios rosados a la Terumi. Se separaron en pocos segundos obteniendo sonrojos por parte de la femenina.— ¡Eres un tonto!.— Exclamo enfadada tronando sus dedos uno por uno asustando al susodicho.— Apenas nos conocemos una semana y me andas besando no tienes vergüenza.

—La vergüenza la perdí cuando me pusieron un traje de baño de flores y corazones por perder una apuesta.— Aclaro Kakashi colocando una mano en su barbilla.— ¿Has escuchado mi explicación de mama panda y papa pavo real?.— Pregunto de manera burlona.

.

.

.

.

En el instituto Konoha, los alumnos llegaban con muecas de alegría en sus rostros yendo a sus salones respectivos, aunque varias personas se quedaban viendo a la nueva pareja oficial Haruno con Uzumaki.

—Vaya al fin vemos el sueño de Naruto realizado.— Menciono Shikamaru con sus brazos cruzados, su novia Ino Yamanaka asentía con una sonrisa.— Esperemos que ese idiota no cometa nada estúpido por el momento.— Ambos comenzaron a reír mirándose a los ojos.

—Sabes muy pronto tendremos una fiesta de disfraces como el epilogo de la graduación de la universidad.— Informo Ino agarrando la mano de su novio. Pero escucharon un fuerte golpe y un grito de un muchacho.

—¡Maldita Karin!.— Grito lleno de dolor Suigetsu tirado en el suelo.— Se que me amas profundamente pero no es necesario tanta maldad.

—Te lo buscaste ademas necesitamos darle la bienvenida a Hinata a esta nueva escuela.— Pronuncio decidida colocando sus anteojos en una buena posición.

—¡Y porque nosotros, nosotros estudiamos en la academia Akatsuki no en Konoha!.— Exclamo colocando ambas manos en su cintura, Karin imitando la misma posee.

—Me importa mas un renacuajo idiota que tu estúpido comentario Suigetsu.— Balbuceo enojada con ambas manos cruzadas.— Aunque mi amiga este en esta universidad diferente a la que yo me encuentro, es importante ser positivos.

—¡Positivos mis huevos!.— Gruño Suigetsu.

—¡Ah entonces te quedaras sin herederos!.— Exclamo con voz amenazadora golpeando la entrepierna de su novio, el chico chillo de dolor cayendo al suelo sujetando sus preciadas partes.

—¿E-Eso es amor?.— Preguntaron al mismo tiempo nerviosos Nara y Yamanaka.

* * *

><p><strong>No puede faltar la pareja de Suigetsu con Karin :v<strong>

**Siguiente capitulo daré pistas del personaje que fallecerá en el final de la historia o por lo menos lo tengo planeado.**

**Pregunta hacia ustedes shabas.**

**¿Aparte del Sasuhina que otra pareja les gusta mas dentro de la historia?**

**La pareja mas votada se ganara un capitulo especial y dedicado. *~~* Con lemmon.**

_**A) Neji con Tenten.**_

_**B) Suigetsu con Karin.**_

_**C) Naruto con Sakura.**_

_**D) Kakashi con Mei.**_

_**E) Shikamaru con Ino.**_

_**F) Itachi con Konan.**_

Hasta el siguiente capitulo shabas sensuales (・ω・)ノ Les ha hablado conejo-ninja y les desea buenas noches.


	11. Una pareja realizada

_**Un amor secreto de amigos.**_

¿Porque piensas que el capitulo anterior fue el final de la historia? :v no entiendo, dije próximamente el gran final. Pero bueno sigamos con los reviews mas Hots de esta semana.

Ustedes votaron por la pareja Itako. [Itachi x Konan] Y lo prometido es deuda shabas. Ademas las posibilidades de la muerte ;uuuu;.

**Candidatos posibles de la muerte final de la historia.**

**°Itachi Uchiha.**

**°Kakashi Hatake.**

**°Hinata Hyuga.**

**°Karin Uzumaki.**

**°Tenten.**

Esos son los candidatos a la posible muerte final de la historia. Dejen en los comentarios su respuesta. ¿Quien creen que fallecerá? ¿Y porque?.

* * *

><p>En el parque institucional de Inglaterra una pareja paseaba por las calles con sus manos entrelazadas mientras bebían un café delicioso por ser invierno en el tiempo de Europa, sus sonrisas perfectas en aquellas facciones blancas, la cabellera azulina con destellos morados reflejaba gran alegría por compartir momentos con su novio oficial Itachi Uchiha un hombre simplemente perfecto ante los ojos de cualquier mujer que necesite un hombre de gran corazón. Un perfecto y ideal candidato pero reservado por Konan.<p>

—Deberíamos volver al hospital.— Propuso Konan acomodándose su bufanda roja atada en su cuello aunque un poco desatada, uniendo sus dedos con los del azabache por un momento, su estomago parecía miles de abejas asesinas intentando pelear por ver aquellos orbes profundamente negros incomodando un poco a la muchacha.

—Mi madre nos dijo que deberíamos pasear, nos encontramos en un continente hermoso.— Contradijo el Uchiha negando con la cabeza, su novia hizo un puchero, realmente apreciaba mucho a su madre la chica. Desatando la bufanda de su querida novia la llego a una altura en el cual ella no podía alcanzar.

—Itachi Uchiha ¡Regresa la bufanda!.— Exclamo la chica intentando alcanzar la prenda, el Uchiha negaba divertido.

—Te la voy a dar con una condición.— Musito Itachi con una sonrisa, ella asintió con sus mejillas sonrojadas.— Si me das un beso en los labios.— Respondió con otra sonrisa divertida, la muchacha se sonrojo aun mas intentando calmar su sonrojo bastante notable, con el frió alrededor suyo, respiraba rápido, el humo blanco salia de sus labios pintados de labial rosados.

—¡Tramposo!.— Exclamo nuevamente, se acerco al azabache con delicadeza, poniendo sus pies en punta para alcanzar los labios finos del muchacho, colocando alrededor sus manos en el cuello de Itachi para besarle. Por el momento del beso, Itachi la sujeto por la cintura profundizando el aclamado beso, sus mejillas con color carmesí inundando las facciones de ellos dos, se separaron por escasos segundos viendo los deseos ojos de Itachi transmitiendo.— I-Itachi.— Susurro tartamudeando, el azabache la llevo a una calle sin salida con máximo bloqueo. Konan sorprendida intento retroceder, su espalda topo con una pared.

—Te deseo.— Musito con su respiración cansada, antes palabras Konan intentaba sostenerse y no desmayarse, desviando su vista hacia otro extremo evitando la mirada deseosa de su compañero ante ella, sintiendo las manos apretando su trasero jadeo la cabeza posando sus manos en los hombros de el, tanta pasión en esas palabras era demasiado, buscando los labios del moreno se topo con el cuello mordiendo la extremidad sensible de la oreja, Itachi ronroneo ante el acto, levantando un poco el vestido lavanda que la muchacha traía puesto en el cuerpo, intentaba bajar las mallas blancas interponiendo sus piernas en el centro.

—I-Itachi p-por favor aquí n-no.— Pidió jadeando la cabeza sintiendo los labios deseosos de su novio en su cuello marcando con los dientes las clavículas y rastros del cuello que la bufanda anteriormente puesta en su cuello protegía. Abrió sus orbes al sentir la cremallera de su short siendo liberado, ademas de un bulto extraño en los pantalones negros que el portaba.— ¡Itachi n-no t-traemos p-protección.— Exclamo asustada, por el momento no quería quedarse embarazada a tan corta edad aunque le gustaba idea de tener su primer primogénito con el.

—No me interesa.— Contesto frió.— Si existe la posibilidad que quedases embarazada de mi, me harías el hombre mas feliz del mundo.— Sonrió levantándola, ella enrollo sus piernas en la cintura del susodicho, ambos gimieron sintiendo las extremidades intimas. Konan mordiendo el cuello de el soportando las embestidas veloces que el portador del apellido Uchiha daba cada segundo.

—Itachi.— Grito fuertemente para llegar al climax sintiendo un liquido blanco en su vientre.

—Te amo Konan.— Beso nuevamente los labios...

* * *

><p>Regaños entre la Uzumaki de cabellera roja y el Hoshiki de cabellera blanca con toques azules, una azabache de apellido Hyuuga llegaba con su cabellera larga suelta, un broche plata de copo de nieve decorando, su uniforme elegante, su falda de tablones azules, sus calcetas blancas, portando una blusa de manga larga con una corbata, en su mano derecha agarrando un suéter amarillo.<p>

—¿Karin que sucede?.— Pregunto contenta la azabache con un tenue en las mejillas, la susodicha volteo con corazones en sus orbes rojos para brincar a su amiga.

—¡Hinata ya me recuerdas!.— Exclamo emocionada la pelirroja abrazando a su mejor amiga.— Tengo que publicarlo en mi tuitter.— Afirmo saltando, Suigetsu se levanto del suelo adolorido.

—Por supuesto.— Informo con una sonrisa.— Estuve en un psicólogo profesional con mi familia casi una hora completa, aunque hay varias cosas que no recuerdo.— Sonrió contenta.— ¿Que hace Suigetsu-san en el suelo?.— Pregunto preocupada pensando en todas las posibilidades.

—No te preocupes por ese pedazo de animal rabioso.— Respondió la pelirroja.— Vamos que hoy te daré la bienvenida oficial a tu universidad.— Agarro la mano de su mejor amiga para guiarla.

En las canchas se encontraban las chicas jugando baloncesto, Sakura sentada en la banca uniendo su mano con Naruto platicando cosas cotidianas y de sus próximos planes en la vida, Hinata los observo sonriendo, agradecía que su ex novio tenia a alguien a quien amar demasiado.

—''Naruto-kun''.— Pensaba contenta colocando una mano en su pecho, le gustaba su nueva universidad pero lamentablemente alejada de su querido Uchiha.

—¿Hinata porque te detienes?.— Cuestiono con el ceño fruncido Karin posando sus manos en sus caderas, la azabache dejo sus pensares para otro momento, su sonrojo apareció avergonzada.

—L-Lo siento Karin.— Comento avergonzada avanzando mas el paso.

Un día estupendo para comenzar un nuevo año en la universidad Konoha...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les ha gustado ;uuu;?<strong>

**Espero que realmente shabas.**

**El final de la historia va a ver casamiento shabas *O*/**

**¿De quienes?.**

**Candidatos.**

**A) Kakashi Hatake con Mei Terumi.**

**B) Sasuke Uchiha con Hinata Hyuuga.**

**C) Itachi Uchiha con Konan.**

**:33 Tienen dos preguntas que contestar.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!.**


	12. ¿Posibilidad de embarazo?

_**Un amor secreto de amigos.**_

Sus comentarios bien sensuales shabas ;) a conejo-ninja everywhere le gusta sus pervertideces. (o.o) Bueno estuve pensando bastante y tratare de ser un poco comprensiva *Se pone un chaleco antibalas y se va con su camello por el desierto*

**Candidatos finales de la próxima muerte***

**Itachi Uchiha.**

**Kakashi Hatake.**

**Hinata Hyuuga.**

Muchos estarán pensando, Hinata no puede morir porque ella es la protagonista. Kakashi es un hombre muy atractivo, uno de mis personajes favoritos, Itachi obviamente es mi personaje favorito de la historia de Naruto por lo tanto verlo morir sera tan ;uuu; malo.

**Candidatos finales de la boda.**

**Kakashi Hatake con Mei Terumi.**

**Sasuke Uchiha con Hinata Hyuuga.**

El final se acerca shabas ;uuu; Pero con el tiempo eh aprendido amarlas por lo tanto las robare :v Okno.

**Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama.**

**Autora: DiazGuiselle o (Conejo-ninja everywhere).**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado cerca de dos meses, Hinata paseaba por el bello jardín de la universidad entrelazando sus dedos atrás de la espalda, su uniforme bien portado mientras saludaba a los demás con reverencia o con una simple sonrisa que enamoraba a varios chicos.<p>

—Hinata-san es verdaderamente hermosa.

—Hyuuga-chan es la perfección en humano.

—Si tuviera que elegir entre mi novia y Hinata-san. ¡Eligiera a Hinata-san!.

Los comentarios de sus compañeros de clases le llegaron a sus oídos provocando que se sonrojara, los cumplidos de cada hombre era perfecto pero si eran por parte de su querido novio Sasuke Uchiha.

—¡Hola Hinata!.— Exclamo en medio de un saludo Sakura Haruno alzando sus manos en el aire atrayendo la atencion de la mencionada, con una sonrisa de acerco hacia Sakura.

—Sakura-san.— Hizo reverencia para demostrar su elegancia. Sakura saco dos entradas de su bolsa entregándoselas a Hinata.— ¿Entradas al cine?.— Pregunto dudosa.

—Si. Naruto gano un concurso le dieron cuatro entradas para la película romance en el inframundo y el me pidió que te las entregara.— Sonrió la rosada con una amplia sonrisa. Hinata asentía con un sonrojo.— Las criticas de la película son fabulosas, demasiada recomendable, la función sera el domingo a las 13:34 Pm, claramente tienes que asistir.— Menciono con furor la chica demostrando alegria a sus palabras.

—G-Gracias Sakura-san.— Musito guardando las entradas en su bolsa negra.— También dale mis gracias a Naruto-kun.— Menciono con mucha duda. Sakura asintió.— Sakura-san te importaría hacerme unos análisis de sangre.— Comento mordiéndose su labio inferior.

—Claramente. ¿Te sucede algo malo Hinata? Últimamente te noto muy decaída, ya sabes lo que te dije hace tiempo, no estudies tanto en la madrugada y aliméntate adecuadamente.— Cruzo de brazos mirando a su amiga con preocupación.

—N-No es eso.— Respondió asustada por la mirada jade acusadora.— L-Lo que sucede es que sospecho que estoy e-embarazada.— Murmuro lentamente llevándose una gran sorpresa y grito por parte de Sakura que se desplomo en el suelo.— ¿La noticia es tan mala?.— Se cuestiono a si misma recordando que Sakura Haruno ha estado enamorada de su novio.

En la mansion Uchiha, Konan se encontraba acostada en el sillón principal sosteniendo su vientre, hace tiempo le dolía demasiado y los síntomas era mas frecuentes, hace tres semanas vivía con su prometido en la mansion pero con habitaciones separadas. _''Aun no es momento de ver minis Itachis y minis Konan corriendo en la mansion''. _Las dulces palabras de su suegra le hicieron recordar, abriendo sus ojos almendrados con toques naranjas.

—¿Y si estoy embarazada?.— Se preguntaba en un susurro, recordando esa ocasión en Europa en el callejón, un fuerte sonrojo invadió sus facciones.— _''No me importa si quedas embarazada''._ Debo ir con un medico y hacerme un análisis.— Sonrió con felicidad.

—¿Porque tan feliz mi amor?.— Cuestiono Itachi arqueando una ceja, portando su uniforme de Akatsuki, su mochila aun lado de su brazo, Konan se levanto del sofá apoyando ambas manos en el borde del objeto.

—Em.. P-Pues... Me propusieron ser la presidenta de la universidad.— Menciono con nerviosismo, no iba a delatar su sospechas de su posible embarazo, Itachi dejo la mochila en la alfombra yendo a sentarse al sofa junto con su novia entrelazando sus dedos.

—Felicidades.— Musito con una bella y encantadora sonrisa hipnotizando a la joven con sus ojos negros profundos, Konan nuevamente cayo al sofá tapándose sus orbes intentando evitar esa mirada.— Konan.— Le susurro con delicadeza.

—I-Itachi no me mires a-así que me avergüenzas.— Dijo avergonzada abriendo sus ojos, sintiendo los labios en los suyos profundizando.— I-Itachi estamos en el sofá.— Menciono acortando el beso.

—Tienes razón.— Suspiro derrotado, Konan se libro de una posible vergüenza mayor.— Entonces vayámonos al baño.— Le guiño el ojo coqueto.— ¿O quieres hacerlo en la cocina?.— Cuestiono con burla.

—Pero que degenerado eres.— Musito cansado Sasuke suspirando dejando a un lado su bolso, a su lado un Naruto sonrojado por la escena de una Konan en el sofá con sus piernas abiertas y Itachi encima de ella acariciando una pierna.

—Mira quien lo dice.— Contraataco Itachi.— ¿Celos? ¿De que yo si pueda hacerlo posiblemente todo el día con mi novia y tu no? No es mi problema que sean menores de edad y provoques embarazar, ver a Hiashi-sama con una arma apuntando y mi mama golpeando a papa.— Opino con burla, ganándose un quejido de Sasuke molesto y de un Naruto aguantando sus risas.

—Hinata-chan ¿Ya lo hizo contigo?.— Pregunto alarmado Naruto, mordiéndose su labio inferior.

—Por supuesto.— Respondió arqueando una ceja.

—¿Y piensas tener hijos con ella?.— Pregunto intrigado apretando sus puños ligeramente.

—¿Porque tan interesado en mi vida Naruto?.— Cuestiono mirándolo a los ojos azules causando gran impacto en los dos que protagonizaban una escena vergonzosa, Konan se tapo completamente con una sabana que se encontraba en el sofá.

—Acaso no sabes de su enfermedad ¿Verdad?.— Los orbes azulinos de Naruto se cristalizaron con solo recordar varios hechos de su amiga. Sasuke negó con la cabeza preocupado.— Cuando ella andaba conmigo, tuvo un infarto por tanta presión de la secundaria.— Suspiro.— La lleve al hospital, fui el único que se encontraba con ella esos momentos, el doctor salio con el semblante raro, le pregunta cerca de la salud de Hinata-chan.— Apretó sus puños.— Los resultados salieron mal, ella no puede tener hijos.— Informo con su mirada llena de nostalgia.

—¡¿Pero que dices idiota?!.— Agarro el cuello del Uzumaki.— ¿Porque tu sabes cerca de la enfermedad y yo nada?.— Acuso a su mejor amigo.

—Ella lo mas seguro que no te quiso preocupar cerca de su enfermedad. Pero hay mas. Si puede tener hijos pero puede morir en el parto.— Informo nuevamente, Sasuke soltó a su amigo.

—Un riesgo mortal.— Menciono Itachi apoyando una mano en su barbilla.— Sasuke puedes adoptar si quieres salvar la vida de Hinata-san.— Propuso con una media sonrisa.

—Pero todos quieren tener un hijo propio.— Comento Konan con preocupación colocando una mano en su pecho.

—Hablando de hijos.— Carraspeo Naruto.— Sakura-chan se desmayo en la universidad porque Hinata le dijo algo, lo único que pude escuchar fueron síntomas y sonrojos.— Cruzo los brazos, alterando al azabache.

—Recuerda, si ella esta embarazada todo esta perdido.— Dijo Itachi colocando una mano en su hombro.

* * *

><p>Kakashi Hatake se encontraba en un restaurante de cinco estrellas celebrando su ascenso en el Instituto Akatsuki con su querida novia Mei Terumi, el sonrojo de Kakashi no desapareció notando los pechos luminosos de Mei brillando y haciendo contraste con el vestido azul. La Terumi disfrutando su delicioso pastel saboreando el sabor de cereza, sus mejillas sonrojadas totalmente.<p>

—¡Este pastel esta demasiado sabroso!.— Exclamo con el sonrojo en sus facciones colocando una mano en su mejilla, el Hatake asintió comiendo un poco pero no apartando su mirada en ella.

—Estas muy sabrosa Mei.— Musito embobado Kakashi, Mei abrió sus orbes jades viendo asustada y confundida al susodicho.— Digo... Hermosa, el pastel esta muy sabroso.— Respondió intentando quitar su error.

—Este es el mejor día de mi vida Kakashi-san.— Menciono colocando su tenedor a un lado del plato acercándose a Kakashi.— Lo único que quiero saborear estos momentos son tus labios.— Musito divertida, acercándose a los labios del Hatake que se quedaba hipnotizado, sus labios se juntaron.

—Eres una pervertida Terumi.— Se burlo Kakashi sujetando las caderas de la mujer que se avergonzó un poco. Se arrodillo ante sus pies sacando una caja de su esmoquin.— Mei Terumi ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?.— Pregunto con una sonrisa. La mujer grito de la emoción.

—Por supuesto que acepto Kakashi Hatake.— Correspondió, abrazando al hombre llorando de la felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Por Yisus! Nuevo capitulo ;) Un poco triste y revelador del pasado de Hinata Hyuuga ;uuu; ademas de dos posibilidades de embarazos y la propuesta de matrimonio de Kakashi con Mei ¡Bellisimo! (ｏ＾∀＾)o<strong>

**Una pregunta hacia ustedes.**

**¿Que pareja les gusta mas?**

**Karin x Suigetsu.**

**Neji x Tenten.**

**Últimamente**** ellos no han aparecido pero descuiden el próximo capitulo aparecerán.  
><strong>

**Otra pregunta mas pero mas importante :)**

**¿Quieren un especial nuevamente?  
><strong>

**Si quieren eligen de que pareja lo quieren. Se pueden de dos shabas ¬uu¬**

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	13. Una posibilidad acertada

**_Un amor secreto de amigos._**

¿Por qué carajos piensan que matare a Hinata? xD es una candidata a la muerte pero piensen un poco, ella es la protagonista, esta una historia llena de color ¬-¬ enserio sus mentes no pueden soportar el otro candidato.

* * *

><p>Nuevo comenzar con los pájaros cantar y la brisa matutina como cada mañana, Konan trataba de levantarse si no fuera de su prometido que la abrazaba adecuadamente, sintiendo cosquillas en el cuello por el ardiente aliento que portaba el Uchiha, sonrió por ver a su querido novio totalmente tranquilo igual a un bebe.<p>

—Itachi-kun despierta. — Susurrando en el oído del azabache tratando de que el despertara, pero en vez de despertarlo hizo que Itachi la apretara mas en el vientre provocando que le doliera, se asusto por la probabilidad de estar embarazada y de que el mismo padre le hiciera daño con ese abrazo. — ¡Itachi Uchiha despierta que me estas lastimando!. — Gritoneo la joven despertando a un asustado Uchiha cayendo de la cama.

—Konan. — Susurro adolorido. —¡¿Qué pasa?!. — Exclamo en forma de pregunta mirando las pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de los dulces ojos de Konan. — Amor ¿Por qué lloras?. — Cuestiono intrigado y al mismo tiempo preocupado.

—Nada Itachi-kun solo que me apretaste mucho el vientre. — Intentando calmarse y con las lagrimas en sus ojos, Itachi se acerco con ternura besando la mejilla de su novia.

—Lo lamento si te apreté mucho el vientre. — Disculpándose le regalo una sonrisa. — Bajare para preparar el desayuno, mi madre debe estar cansada y tú necesitas nutrirte, últimamente estas pálida y sin fuerzas. — Acaricio el centro de la cabellera azulina mientras se ponía una bata encima de su ropa yendo al lugar mencionado.

**_''Si tan solo supieras''._**

Sasuke dormido en su cálida cama mientras que el despertador anunciaba la hora de despertarse, fin de semana exactamente, bostezo pero al bostezar sintió una mano en su camisa provocándole varias cosquillas en su torso, miro abajo en donde su mejor amigo dormido sin la camisa puesta, cerró los ojos mientras nuevamente se acostaba.

Un minuto… ¡¿Naruto en la cama de él mientras le esta acariciando su torso?! ¡¿Y sin camisa?!.

—¡Maldito bastardo pervertido!. — Lanzando imprudentemente al rubio al suelo con un sonrojo en sus facciones, el rubio bostezaba con tranquilidad sentándose en el suelo, sus ojos entrecerrados buscando la luz del día.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede Sasuke, porque me despiertas tan temprano?. — Excusándose de ser tan flojo miro a su mejor amigo con su boca abierta, aun no estaba totalmente despierto. Se miro a si mismo donde no tenía la camisa puesta y el sonrojo que profanaba su mejor amigo.

—¡¿Por qué demonios no traes camisa y lo peor de todo en mi cama?!. — Interrogo sobresaltado, la puerta se encontraba Itachi con una sonrisa burlona mientras Konan sonrojada por la escena.

—Y luego dices que soy el pervertido de la casa, se me hace que eres un perfecto Uke. — Musito Itachi, Naruto aun no comprendía por lo tanto se acostó en el suelo durmiendo un poco más. — Pobre de Hinata-san cuando se entere que su novio es un profundo gay. — La mirada oscura de Sasuke lo hizo retirarse de la habitación.

—Sasuke-kun. — Murmuro Konan entrando a la habitación, el azabache limitaba a mirarla. — Puedo hacerte una petición. — Menciono con un sonrojo en sus facciones.

—Sí. — Contesto levantándose de la cama. Konan se sentó en la silla frontal.

—Necesito que distraigas a Itachi-kun hasta que vuelva del hospital. — Respondió con vergüenza tratando de evitar la mirada de interrogación del menor. — Tengo sospechas que puedo estar embarazada, hace tiempo me hice análisis para comprobarlo, hoy me los darán. — Emocionada con sus palabras soltó una sonrisa encantadora.

—Por supuesto cuentas conmigo. — Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa. — ¿A qué hora iras por los resultados?. — Pregunto para saber todos los detalles para distraer a su estúpido hermano mayor.

—A las 14:35. — Suspiro con mareo en su cabeza cerrando sus ojos. — Bajare para ayudar a Itachi-kun a preparar del desayuno. ¿Por qué no invitas a Hinata-san a comer? Me agrada demasiado ademas fue mi aprendiz en el mundo del modelaje. — La susodicha de despidió de su cuñado tratando de irse.

—Konan. ¿Volverás al mundo del modelaje?. — Cuestiono intrigado Sasuke, la susodicha negó con la cabeza.

—Si lo preguntas por Hinata-san. Tranquilo ella tiene una nueva vida universitaria y más estar más juntos. — Hizo reverencia. — Nos vemos abajo para desayunar Sasuke-kun. — Sonrió alzando una mano al aire.

**_''El idiota de mi hermano tendrá la oportunidad de ser padre si Konan resulta estar premiada, por lo tanto jamás tendré esa experiencia. Hinata no puede tener hijos''._**

En el parque estatal de la ciudad, un grupo de chicas planeaban intentar ser más productivas con sus vidas.

—Las vacaciones de invierno serán totalmente aburridas. — Exclamaba una pelirroja intentando no explotar de aburrimiento.

—Totalmente de acuerdo contigo pelos de zanahoria. — Bufaba molesta una rubia de cuatro coletas, tomando un té helado.

—Me sorprende que Karin-san este tan aburrida. — Opinaba una morena de dos moños. — Siempre tan entusiasta con cualquier idea. — Expreso intranquila.

—Si es prima de Naruto obviamente se entusiasma con cualquier idea aunque sea tan estúpida la idea. — Suspiro Sakura mirando el cielo con su mirada jade.

—Vaya ninguna tiene alguna idea estúpida. ¿Qué demonios te está pasando Karin?. — Lloraba dramáticamente Ino en los brazos de la susodicha.

—Y-Yo tengo una propuesta. — Musito Hinata obteniendo todas las miradas de sus amigas. — ¿Y si hacemos una fiesta nocturna solamente las chicas?. — Propuso con inocencia en sus orbes plateados.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!. — Gritaban una rubia de una coleta y una pelirroja mirando a su amiga con lujuriosa. Temari junto con Sakura golpearon al par de pervertidas.

—Nada de cosas pervertidas. — Musito Temari hacia Karin provocando que la pelirroja asintiera tragando seco.

—Eso mismo va para ti. — Tronando sus dedos Sakura enfrentando la cruel mirada de la Yamanaka intentando abrazar a la Hyuuga pero Tenten evitando que Ino abrazara a su amiga.

—¡Sakura eres mala!. — Recalco llorando dramáticamente en los brazos de la pelirroja mientras ella hacia el mismo gesto provocando sollozos en la Hyuuga.

—K-Karin-san, Ino-san. — Musito Hinata triste.

—No te dejes engañar Hinata. — Reintegro Sakura con una mirada severa. — Estas par de pervertidas son legendarias. — Una mirada asesina significado de advertencia hacia las susodichas.

—Bueno dejemos de discutir por cosas que la verdad están más raras que Sakura. — Menciono Temari con media sonrisa de lado.

—¡Oye!. — Exclamo la susodicha.

—La idea de Hinata no está nada mal. Tenemos que intentarlo todas reunidas como amigas. — Dijo Tenten comiendo un pedazo de tarta.

—Todos aquí tienen novio excepto Temari. Pobre cosita fea. — Suspiro derrotada Karin en manera burlona ganándose un golpe en su cabeza.

—Hinata-san tiene a Sasuke-san. — Apunto Tenten. — Karin-san tiene a Suigetsu-san, Sakura-san a Naruto-san, Ino-san a Shikamaru-kun.

—Y tú tienes al primo de Hinata, Neji Hyuuga un admirable primo hasta demasiado protector con su prima. — Respondió Karin mirando a la azabache. — En primero de primaria tu primo te odiaba demasiado, pero ahora te aprecia. Esto significa una palabra… ¡Incesto!. — Grito en todo el parque, las personas de quedaban impresionados con la palabra que requirió la chica pelirroja, Hinata se sonrojo bastante intentando ocultarlo con su cabellera.

—Pendeja. — Exclamo Temari en medio de un suspiro levantándose del balcón golpeando con un puñetazo la cabeza de la Uzumaki que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Todas admirando a una Uzumaki desmayada en el pasto. — Pobre de ella.

En la mansión Uchiha, dos jóvenes tratando de distraer al hermano mayor de Sasuke para que la princesa Konan se fuera al hospital en busca de los resultados de análisis.

—¡¿Por qué mierdas no quieren que vaya con Konan al supermercado?!. — Exclamo molesto el Uchiha menor con sus brazos en la cintura tratando de intimidar con su mirada a su hermano menor y al mejor amigo.

—Konan es una mujer que se puede proteger muy bien. No necesita a su príncipe todo el tiempo. — Recrimino Sasuke sujetando el picaporte de la puerta principal de la casa.

—Trata de unir y seremos obligados a hacer Yaoi bien hardcore. — Cruzo de brazos el Uzumaki con una sonrisa en sus facciones, Itachi tuvo un tic nervioso con escuchar la famosa palabra Yaoi al igual que Sasuke.

—Me eh equivocado. Creo que Naruto-kun es el gay. — Comento alejándose del susodicho que mantenía un aire puro y victorioso.

—Eso dio asco idiota. — Golpeando a su mejor amigo ocultando su sonrojo.

—Ja. Sakura-chan me ha enseñado perfectamente esa palabra y su significado. — Colocando ambas manos en su cintura. — Creo que pasa demasiado tiempo con Hinata-chan eso es magnífico.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos. ¡Como que Sakura y Hinata eran más unidas que nunca! ¡Como que Sakura pervertía a su adorable novia con esa palabra del demonio! Aunque se lo esperaba de Ino Yamanaka la gran sabia del mundo del manga del Yaoi o la misma Karin que en ocasiones demostraba un lado oscuro.

—**Ino Yamanaka y Karin Uzumaki un peligro para la inocencia de su novia**—.— **Nota mental, alejar a ese par de Hinata.**

En el hospital de Konoha, una alegre azabache de cabellera azulina paseaba en los pasillos del instituto de salud central en donde Tsunade Senju la directora de la universidad Konoha'sato es la encargada del hospital debido al legado Senju. En busca de sus resultados teniendo la fe de tener un hijo desarrollándose en su vientre.

**''Te concederé el privilegio de ser padre''.**

—Konan-san puedes pasar al consultorio. Tsunade-sama te espera con importantes noticias. — Informo Shizune colocando una mano en el hombro de la azabache que asentía con la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza, un espejo se interpuso en el camino en el cual Tsunade lo sostenía. — Konan revisa muy bien tu cuerpo, no olvides ningún detalle de ti misma por favor. — Ordeno la rubia con una sonrisa.

Se miro al espejo, su cabello corto azulino peinado, una diadema de flores en su cabello, sus orbes delineados con delineador negro, sus parpados un poco maquillados de color azul, sus labios pintados de durazno. Un pantalón de mezclilla blanco, sus adorables tennis de marca converse negros, un blusón de manga larga de color Beige. Simplemente adorable con esa vestimenta.

—¿Por qué me pidió que me viera en el espejo Tsunade-sama?. — Cuestiono curiosa. Mirando una sonrisa creciente de Tsunade.

—Felicidades Konan, tienes una semilla en tu vientre listo para nacer en nueve meses. — Respondió la rubia feliz.

Konan lloro de la alegría, su curiosidad estaba en lo correcto. Un hijo en su interior y el padre Itachi Uchiha.

—G-Gracias…

* * *

><p><strong>Hermoso capitulo ;D Me hizo llorar con la noticia. *Se va al rincón a llorar dramáticamente* Un capitulo especial para la pareja Itachi x Konan :33<strong>

**Saludos a todas mis seguidoras alocadas con capítulos nuevos xD ¡Las amo shabas!.**

**Vi una película hermosa y me inspire para este grandioso capitulo.**

**Una pregunta especial con tema de Yaoi ¬uu¬.**

**¿Quieren Yaoi para el próximo capitulo?.**

**A) Sasunaru.**

**B) Nejisasu.**

**O una nueva rivalidad. Entre el amor de Hinata y Sasuke pero ahora le toca sufrir a Sasuke :v Hinata ya sufrió mucho por Sakura.**

**¿Quien desean que fuera la nueva rivalidad?.**

**A) Neji Hyuuga.**

**B) Kiba Inuzuka.**

**c) Especificar.**

_Ustedes eligen tengo otros temas para los siguientes capítulos xDD_

**Omake especial 1* Internacional día de los abrazos.**

—¡Kyaa!.— Exclamo con felicidad Karin abriendo sus orbes rojos aspirando el olor tan dulce a tarta que lleno a sus fosas nasales, como muerta viviente se levanto de la cama cayendo imprudentemente al suelo, aun con sus ojos entrecerrados se levanto aspirando aun mas el rico olor.— Hinata-chan.— Brinco de alegria atras de la espalda de la azabache abrazándola apretando los pechos de la Hyuuga.

—Karin-san.— Sonrojaba intentaba zafarse del abrazo de su mejor amiga.— M-Me estas apretando mucho el pecho.— Tartamudeo adolorida.

—¡Pero que dices!.— Recalco ajustando sus anteojos separando de su amiga.— ¡Hoy es el día internacional de los abrazos!.— Expreso con una amplia sonrisa, sus ojos demostrando deseo ''yuri''.

—Abrazos mi trasero maldita pervertida.— Musito Sasuke arqueando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos. Hinata suspiro aliviada.— El único que puede hacerle eso a Hinata soy yo. ¡E-N-T-E-N-D-I-S-T-E!.— Gruño molesto, Karin se separo imprudentemente de ella evitando la mirada oscura del Uchiha.

—Jum.— Bufo Karin.— Y-Yo solamente quería un abrazo.— Se encontraba en el rincón creando pozos con sus dedos, su aura deprimida.


	14. Nueva rival en el amor, Melanie Thorrew

_**Un amor secreto entre amigos.**_

Notas de autora*—Shabas lamento decir que esta historia esta casi terminada solamente tres capítulos mas ;uuu; Shoren shabas, pero el final se encontrara emotivo con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos sensuales.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Penúltimo<span>**** capitulo.**

En la universidad de Konoha un ambiente lleno de alegria y de conocimientos un poco ortodoxos en el cual la mayoría de los maestros de la facultad sabían acerca de la boda entre el profesor Kakashi Hatake y Mei Terumi, el rival soñador Maito Gai aclamaba que el seria el padrino de bodas recibiendo un no como respuesta por parte de Kakashi.

—Me sorprende el anuncio que dio Tsunade-sama cerca de la boda de Kakashi-sensei.—Musito sorprendida Sakura con una invitación en su mano de la boda mencionada, a su lado Hinata con un sonrojo característico, ambas caminaban juntas a su salón correspondiente pero musitando una canción pegadiza que ambas les encantaba escuchar.—¡Meghan trainor es la mejor Shanaroo!.—Exclamo feliz con sus audífonos en sus oídos la Haruno escuchando la canción.—¿Ese no es Sasuke-kun?.—Se detuvo en el camino al igual que Hinata que escucho la palabra ''Sasuke-kun'' en los labios de Sakura.

—¿Sasuke-kun?.—Se preguntaba a si misma observándolo como platicaba con su mejor amigo, una sonrisa apareció en sus facciones le encantaba sentir esa aura de satisfacción en el azabache.—Sakura-san puede acompañarme a la enfermería.—Sakura asintió con una sonrisa aunque ya sabia el porque hace unas semanas fueron a visitar a Shizune para averiguar la posibilidad del embarazo en Hinata pero una señal menciono que no, no tenia síntomas de embarazo si no de cansancio y de mala alimentación. Pero iban por vitaminas para estabilizar la salud de la azabache.

—Me vale tres hectáreas de mierda tu comentario idiota.—Concluyo Sasuke metiendo sus manos en los bolsos del pantalón escolar, su mejor amigo iba a estallar de la rubia por la actitud tan tonta del Uchiha aunque pensando en ovejas tal vez se tranquilizaría.

—Contrólate Naruto contrólate.—Se susurraba a si mismo el rubio.—No se como demonios Hinata-chan te quiere tanto.—Sonrió de medio lado el rubio sabiendo su próximo comentario.—Pues a mi me amaba con mucha intensidad a lo mejor solamente te aprecia y sea a mi quien aun me sigue amando. ¿No crees pequeño Sasu-chan?.—Rompiendo a carcajadas el rubio, Sasuke lo miraba con aura asesina listo para matar a su mejor amigo, pero Naruto siendo mas listo decidió huir lo mas lejos posible.

—Ese bastardo del mal.—Bufo molesto intentando controlar su ira, dirigió su vista a lo mas lejos viendo a una chica de cabellera verde decir su nombre a voz alta y con una enorme sonrisa en sus facciones.—¿Melanie?.—Se cuestiono sintiendo los brazos de la susodicha en su cuello.

—Sasuke-chan que bueno que te veo nuevamente mi amor.—Besando los labios del Uchiha colocando ambas manos alrededor de su cuello, Hinata y Sakura salían de la enfermería con una sonrisa y con una paleta dulce en sus manos, Sakura volteando en donde el Uchiha estaba se sorprendió bastante.

—¿Sakura-san que esta sucediendo?.—Cuestiono Hinata mirando que Sakura no despegaba su mirada atrás de ella, arqueo una ceja y volteo donde vio a su novio besando a una chica desconocida, soltó la paleta con sus orbes plateados cristalizados.—¡Sasuke Uchiha que mierdas estas haciendo!.—Exclamo enfadada la Hyuuga intentando no llorar en ese momento, el Uchiha soltó bruscamente a la chica.

—Hinata no es lo que parece.—Musito con su respiración cansada.—Esta chica llego y me beso.—Intentaba hablar con seguridad hacia la Hyuuga que estaba oprimiendo sus lagrimas.

—Sasuke-kun eres malo.—Murmuro Sakura cerrando sus orbes jade.—Eso no se le hace a Hinata-chan.—Agarro de la mano a Hinata para llevarse a otro lugar mas apropiado, antes que ella misma agarrara a la chica y la golpeara por hacer esa escena a un chico que tiene novia y ese nombre Hinata Hyuuga.

—Sasuke-chan. ¿Esas eran tus acosadoras?.—Cuestiono melosa la muchacha tocando los firmes músculos del Uchiha a través de la ropa escolar.

—La única acosadora de aquí eres tu Melanie.—Pronuncio con frialdad apartándose de ella con brusquedad.—Ahora Hinata no me querrá escuchar.—Bufo molesto.

—''¿Hinata Hyuuga la ex modelo?''.—Se cuestionaba Melanie con el ceño fruncido.—Nadie me quitara a Sasu-chan al menor que la muerte se lleve a Hyuuga-san para siempre.—Susurro sonriendo con una sonrisa torcida.

.

.

.

—¡¿Estas hablando enserio?!.—Cuestiono enfadado el rubio colocando ambas manos en sus caderas, mirando a su novia asentir y su ex novia llorando en los brazos de Shikamaru.—Ese maldito Teme.—Balbuceo tronándose los dedos.

—Nadie lastima a mi Hinata.—Concluyo Karin ajustando sus anteojos, mirando de reojo a su mejor amiga sollozar.—Pensé que Sasuke era un buen hombre pero por lo visto estaba equivocaba.—Cruzo de brazos enojada, su primo Naruto asintió.

—Tsk, problemático.—Dijo su punto de vista el Nara siendo manchado de lagrimas en su ropa, aunque no le importaba mucho.—¿Y esa chica quien es?.—Cuestiono el azabache.

—No lo se.—Menciono Sakura colocando una mano en su barbilla.—Tenia el cabello verde y sus ojos son rojos puros.—Chasqueo la lengua.—Aunque muy hermosa estaba pero Hinata-chan es mas hermosa.—Pronuncio decidida.—Mi amor si no vuelvo con vida te puedes quedar con el peluche de conejo rosa.—Coloco una mano en el hombro del rubio.

—Sakura-chan por el momento nada de golpes no quiero que salgas lastimada gravemente.—Agarro el brazo de la susodicha.—¿Cabello verde, ojos rojos? Solo se me viene una persona a la mente pero es imposible.—Expreso confuso.

—¡¿Entonces la conoces estúpido primo?!.—Exclamo molesta la pelirroja mordiendo el brazo de su primo.

—¡¿Porque demonios me muerdes Karin?! ¡Hasta inclusive tu la conoces! ¿Acaso no la recuerdas?.—Lloriqueo sobándose la herida que dejo Karin en su brazo. Hinata y Sakura voltearon a ver a la pelirroja que arqueaba una ceja.— ¡Melanie Thorrew! Una ex prometida del teme antes de que Hinata-chan y yo dejáramos de ser novios.—Concluyo el rubio.

—Melanie Thorrew.—Susurro pensativa Hinata.— E-Ella me intento matar.—Musito aterrada.

**—¡¿QUE?!.—**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo capitulo shabas del mal ¬w¬ puse un nuevo personaje :v hasta me cayo inclusive mal.<strong>

**Hasta las deje en intriga.**

**Pregunto hacia ustedes.**

**¿Que harán si mi historia se acaba?**

**:v la respuesta esta en el corazón.**


	15. La boda de las lagrimas, la hora empieza

**_Un amor secreto de amigos._  
><strong>

**Notas de la autora*— El capitulo final se encontrara dividido en dos partes en los cuales serán muy largos ;uuuu;. Donde la boda de una pareja y la muerte de otra sucederán en este capitulo o en el próximo.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo Final (Parte uno).<strong>

Con la revelación de la Hyuuga acerca de esa chica que constantemente intentaba matarla por cualquier cosa estúpida, Sakura abrazo a la azabache para que fluyera mas las lagrimas. No soportaba ver a sus amigas llorar cosas que cotidianamente tienen que suceder.—Hinata-chan no tienes el porque llorar por una chica que intento matarte, lo mas seguro es que esta odiosa por tenerte tanta envidia de que tu seas tan fabulosa.—Le guiño el ojo jade a la muchacha, Hinata sonrio para corresponder el abrazo que se le estaba otorgando.

—Sakura-chan tiene razón.—Expreso con una sonrisa meditando nuevamente las palabras que utilizo su novia pelirrosa.—Esa Melanie no es nada, tu eres mas hermosa o como diríamos en Japón. ¡Kawaii!.—Los amigos presentes soltaron carcajadas aunque Hinata estaba totalmente agradecida por el hecho de tener grandiosos amigos a su lado y de siempre estar con ella en cualquier tipo de situación.

—Gracias chicos.—Susurro con delicadeza mientras que el viento movía su cabellera azulina al igual que las demás.—''Si Sasuke-kun es feliz con esa chica debo aceptarlo... Aunque lo siga amando''.—Pensaba soltando una delicada sonrisa.

.

.

.

En la mansion Uchiha una pequeña melodía resonaba en los oídos del hijo mayor del matrimonio de Mikoto Uchiha y Fugaku Uchiha, la prometida cantaba mientras tocaba las teclas del piano, estaba completamente feliz por el hecho de tener una ''pequeña semilla'' en su vientre apunto de nacer en nueve meses ademas de que el padrino de su cuñado, Kakashi Hatake había entregado las invitaciones, la boda seria pasado mañana algo muy pronto pero aquella pareja había decidido con una sonrisa encantadora. Aunque en ocasiones perturbaba.

—¿Konan donde estas?.—Cuestiono el azabache buscando a su novia, seguía la melodía a la sala de música en el cual su hermano menor tenia como un pequeño obsequio por parte de su madre cuando Sasuke tenia tan solo 10 años de edad.

—B-Buenas tardes Itachi-kun.—Musito con una sonrisa y con un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, mirando aquellos orbes oscuros llenos de sentimientos, le encantaba, adoraba, apreciaba, Itachi Uchiha su mayor anhelo. El azabache se acerco besando la frente de su novia.

—Buenas tardes Konan.—Acaricio la mejilla blanca de Konan mientras ella evitaba la mirada de el, tenia nerviosidad de contarle que el seria padre, un progenitor.—¿Por que tanta vergüenza en verme Konan?.—Cuestiono preocupado sujetando ambas manos de Konan.

—Por nada Itachi-kun sabes que yo te amo demasiado, por eso mismo quiero unir mi vida con la tuya. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en Inglaterra?.—Pronuncio acariciando la mejilla de su novio mostrando una sonrisa sincera.—Te prometí estar siempre a tu lado Itachi-kun... Por que te amo mucho es por eso que te lo prometí a ti y a mi misma de nunca dejarte.—Rodeo el cuello del Uchiha con sus manos, acercándose a los labios del muchacho mientras este cerraba sus orbes para sentir los delicados labios de la azabache.

—Sabes algo, adoro tus caricias y tus besos Konan.—Agarro por la cintura a su novia acercándose igualmente a los labios de color naranja que profanaba su novia.—Me vuelves loco Konan.—Musito nuevamente, sujetando con firmeza la cadera para besarle a los labios a su novia. Ambos cerraron sus orbes para disfrutar el adecuado momento de pareja, Konan se sostuvo enrollando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Itachi mientras este cargaba el cuerpo para llevarla a un lugar mas ''adecuado''.

—Itachi-kun e-espera un momento.—Ladeo la cabeza con sonrojo en sus facciones mirando la penetrante y deseosa mirada del Uchiha.

—Konan.—Gruño desesperado, un malestar en sus pantalones se avecinaba si no hacia algo pronto y ver a su novia bastante excitaba con sus piernas alrededor suyo y con un camisa suya como bluson largo, no le importaba si hay mismo lo hacían.

—E-Estoy... E-Embarazada.—Tartamudeo aturdida, las palabras se les escaparon de la boca. Itachi abrio sus orbes sorprendido, era natural esa noticia después de todo jamas intento ponerse protección, eso quería, tener un hijo con su novia.—¿I-Itachi-kun me estas escuchando a-amor?.—Cuestiono intrigada viendo que Itachi no parpadeaba ningún instante.

—Konan.—Musito estallando de la felicidad abrazando a la morena.—¿M-Me estas diciendo la verdad? ¿Tendremos un bebe?.—Cuestiono preocupado, y un perfecto sonrojo enmarcado en sus facciones, provocando que Konan riera un poco.

—Seremos padres Itachi-kun.—Beso nuevamente los labios de su novio.

—¡Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo Konan!.—Expreso con felicidad sonriendo a la perfección.

_**Gracias mi amor.**_

—¡Seré abuela increíble!.—Expreso detrás de la puerta Mikoto con una sonrisa en sus facciones al igual que su querido esposo, habían escuchado varios murmullos y golpes en la sala de música, preocupados de un posible ladrón buscaron para encontrar una pequeña escena, cuando Mikoto iba apunto de gritar escucho las palabras de un bebe y termino escuchando.

—Mikoto pareces una niña pequeña cuando te emocionas.—Balbuceo Fugaku cruzando de brazos pero aun remarcando esa sonrisa, los orbes oscuros de Mikoto brillaban de la emoción. Ciertamente, Mikoto Uchiha tenia toques niña cuando se emocionaba.

—Fugaku-chan seremos abuelos.—Abrazo a su esposo, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en las facciones del moreno.—A-Aunque lastima que Hina-chan no podrá tener bebes por su enfermedad.—Entrecerró sus ojos con pequeñas lagrimas en ellos.—Hina-chan merece una familia feliz.—Balbuceo decidida colocando un leve puchero en sus labios.

—''¿Porque me case con Mikoto?''.—Pensaba avergonzado el Uchiha mayor con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**¿Sera porque te amo?.**

—Neji-kun.—Susurro feliz Tenten sujetando con firmeza su bolso de la escuela, con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y evitando la mirada perlada que poseía el chico apuesto.

—Tenten te ves hermosa el día de hoy.—Musito con la verdad en sus labios, Tenten subió su mirada curiosa y avergonzada, mordiéndose su labio inferior por las palabras lindas que salieron de los labios de Neji Hyuuga.—Tenten ¿Acaso no me crees que eres muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas?.—Interrogo arqueando una ceja mirando fijamente a la morena que asentía de la vergüenza.

—N-Neji-kun no digas cosas tan vergonzosas.—Aclamo cerrando sus ojos y volteándose para respirar el oxigeno necesario para confrontar otras palabras. Sintiendo unos brazos alrededor suyo sujetando con firmeza su cintura y una respiración en su cuello, abrió imprudentemente sus orbes morenos.

—¿Palabras vergonzosas?.—Cuestiono con una sonrisa de medio lado, le daba clara risa el comportamiento de su novia cuando el mismo le aclaraba lo hermosa que se encontraba el día de hoy, no creyendo en ocasiones de enojaba.—Por ti hasta dominaría el mundo Tenten.—Volteo a su novia para agarrar la barbilla y besarle, un roce de labios únicamente para que la morena se desmayara en sus brazos.

**¿Desde cuando me eh enamorado profundamente de ti?.**

—¡Pequeño bastardo del mal regresa aquí mismo para poderte golpear sin mordimiento alguno!.—Exclamo enojada una pelirroja aventando a una gran multitud de persona con el hecho de perseguir a su novio que corría como si eso dependiera de su vida, mejor correr que ser esclavo de una loca con problemas mentales.

—¡Mi amor te amo con todo mi corazón pero igualmente aprecio mi vida!.—Grito desde una considerada distancia entre el y ella aun corriendo por toda una carretera peligrosa donde habían rumores de apariciones de fantasmas o seres extraterrestres.

—Bastardo.—Susurro con una sonrisa de medio lado, Suigetsu abrió sus orbes violetas aterrado mientras veía a su novia agarrar una camioneta con una fuerza tremenda y mirándolo fijamente, hasta incluso brillo se apreciaba en los orbes rojos que ella tenia.

—Karin eres una novia rara.—Bufo molesta Temari golpeando en la cabeza a la pelirroja, Suigetsu respiro cansado y aliviado. Por fin alguien que tenia las agallas necesarias de confrontar a su novia tan extraña, por eso los Uzumaki se caracterizaban de esa manera.—Suigetsu ya estas a salvo o hasta que ella despierta y comience a buscarte para matarte por no quererle darle un sorbo de su malteada.—Informo con el ceño fruncido.

—G-Gracias Temari-san.—Menciono con un pequeño tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo, comenzando nuevamente a correr por su vida.

**¿Un amor extraño?.**

* * *

><p>La boda tan apreciada se contemplaría entre toda la ciudad Konoha, un ambiente lleno de amor y ilusiones para las muchachas con el sueño de poder recoger el ramo de flores y ser las siguientes con el casamiento. Kakashi Hatake con un vaso de vino en su mano, mientras que sus compañeros de la universidad le festejaba por el casamiento, esperando a su novia en el altar. El grupo de chicas conversaban con problemas y del plan en contra de Melanie la chica acosadora y numero uno en matar a novias de Sasuke Uchiha lo cual le aterraba a Hinata.<p>

—¡Te ves fantástica Hinata-san!.—Exclamo Konan abrazando a la susodicha que correspondía el abrazo.—Lamento por lo sucedido entre Sasuke-san y tu Hinata-san. La verdad ustedes son los indicados para crear una familia.—Confeso con una sonrisa colocando una mano en el hombro de la azabache.

—D-Descuida Konan-san, desde la llegada de Melanie-san las cosas cambiaron, e-ellos dos se la pasan muy contentos, ademas de siempre verlos juntos en c-cualquier lugar en d-donde me encuentre.—Informo revelando una sonrisa solloza.

—¡Hinata Hyuuga no digas eso!.—Expreso enojada Konan.—Melanie es una chica bastante extraña, no le gusta casi nada excepto si ''Sasu-chan''.—Recreo la voz chillona de la chica provocando una sonrisa en las facciones de Hinata.—Lo hace el mismo, pelea constantemente con Mikoto-san y pelea mucho con mi Itachi-kun.—Cruzo de brazos.—Hasta le coquetea enfrente de mi.—Expreso con una mirada seria.

—Konan-san.—Susurro adolorida.—Itachi-san nunca te dejaría y mas.—Agarro las manos de su amiga.—Estas esperando un bello bebe de el, no te dejes intimidar por ella.—Le guiño el ojo.

—¡Ya viene la novia!.—Exclamo Gai gritando a los demás para colocarse en sus asientos asignados, Mei se sujetaba del antebrazo de Hiashi Hyuuga quien amablemente se encargo de Mei, la mirada del Hatake estaba encantada, mirando cada paso a la Terumi con una amplia sonrisa en sus facciones.

—Es increíble Terumi-san.—Musito Naruto sujetando la mano de su novia mientras observaba a la pelirroja café.

Sasuke se encontraba en los asientos de atrás con su familia y intentando respirar por el ''abrazo'' de la chica que veía detenidamente a su físico, intentando ignorar a la chica decidió mirar a su antigua novia con una sonrisa y con un chico a su lado de extrañas marcas rojas.—''Hinata''.—Pensaba con tristeza.

**Creaste un problema Uchiha, lo tienes que resolver antes de perderle para siempre.**

Melanie sonrió con tener a su Sasu-chan aun lado suyo pero con la mirada fija en la Hyuuga.—''Pronto estarás en el cielo Hyuuga-chan... Y Sasu-chan estará conmigo para siempre... Solo espera tu muerte''.—Sonrió ante su pensamiento.

**La hora final se acercaba.**

**Hinata Hyuuga vs Melanie Therrow.**

**¿Quien ganara en la batalla entre el amor del Uchiha?.**

* * *

><p>Solamente quedan dos capítulos ;uuu; mas el epilogo extra ademas de una nueva noticia shabas. Estoy pensando una nueva temporada para esta historia. ¿Les gustaria shabas? Si ustedes desean mas Sasuhina ustedes deciden ademas de una nueva historia que eh estrenado. ;D<p>

¡Hasta luego y descansen con los ángeles pervertidos! ¬uu¬


	16. Las marcas de una guerra

_**Un amor secreto entre amigos.**_

**Nota de la autora*:—**Lamentablemente el próximo capitulo sera el ultimo de la historia, se recomienda que no me traten de matar por lo que sucederá en este capitulo y pañuelos que necesitaran por la muerte de dos grandes personajes que llenaron varios huecos en nuestros corazones.

**Declaimer: Los personajes de [Naruto]. No me pertenecen, si no al maestro Kishimoto-sama el creador del manga ;uuuu;**

* * *

><p>La boda de los mayores de edad Kakashi Hatake y Mei Terumi fue un bello recuerdo para los presentes cuando acordaron permanecer a lado de su querido amor hasta la muerte sin defraudar al uno del otro. Las lagrimas de Hinata empezaban a salir por el beso amoroso, colocando ambas manos en su pecho y mirando de manera tierna la escena, Naruto llorando dramáticamente y siendo golpeado por Sakura con vergüenza y a punto de llorar igualmente de la misma forma que su novio sonreía bastante bien. Itachi y Konan se abrazaban con ternura y el azabache besando la mejilla de su novia embarazada.<p>

—Hinata. ¿Tanta tristeza te da en ver esa escena?.—Cuestiono su compañero castaño con una sonrisa en sus facciones, intentando sentir de la mejor manera a su amiga, Hinata asintió sonrojada.—Sigues actuando como una niña pequeña cuando ves escenas de besos y amor, arcoiris, unicornios tragando porquería y media.—Golpeo el hombro de manera juguetona el muchacho provocando una risa peculiar a la Hyuuga.

—Kiba-kun sigues siendo el mismo.—Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro firme de Kiba para cerrar un momento sus ojos, por el otro lado Kiba sonrio con carisma dejando a la chica descansar, apreciaba a Hinata como amiga solamente ningún sentimiento de amor hacia ella.—¿Como esta Shino-kun?.—Pregunto curiosa queriendo saber la salud de la pareja de Kiba. [Yeep, Kiba es gay en la historia x33].

—Esta enfermo de la gripe nada mas.—Respondió apretando la mejilla de Hinata con su dedo indice.—Tus mejillas están aguadas Hinata.—Se burlo de su mejor amiga, pellizcando la mejilla.

—¡Kiba-kun!.—Exclamo feliz con una alegre sonrisa, pero Sasuke observaba con ''claridad'' gruño enojado por el atrevimiento de ese muchacho a su Hinata, chasqueando la lengua se retiro de la asamblea. Melanie sonrio triunfadora levantándose de la silla, los invitados se levantaron para comenzar la fiesta de la pareja recién casada. Melanie se acerco lentamente donde la azabache se encontraba riendo junto con su amigo homosexual.

—Disculpa Hyuuga-chan necesito hablar con usted.—Pidió con amabilidad sonriendo con ternura, Hinata acepto un poco desconfiada de la manera de como lo pidió la chica aunque esa sonrisa era verdadera, disculpándose con Kiba se fue con Melanie a otro lugar siendo vistas por Sakura que arqueaba una ceja.

—Naruto ahorita vengo por favor tienes que contestar si algo llevase a pasar.—Beso a su novio con tristeza, el rubio no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero la determinación en la mirada jade de Sakura, entendía que algo malo iba a suceder.

.

.

.

—Hyuuga-chan aquí esta bien, al fin podremos platicar con tranquilidad.—El viento jugaba con ambas melenas largas de las chicas, Hinata no sabia en donde se encontraba con exactitud, pero su corazonada le decía que debía de escapar, la casa estaba en ruinas alejados del mundo exterior, las calles totalmente apagadas.—No comprendo el porque nosotras somos enemigas Hyuuga-chan.—Musito primero la chica de cabello verde, sus ojos rojos se cristalizaron, sorprendiendo a la azabache.—Se puede decir que estoy enamorada de Sasuke-chan desde tiempo atrás pero tu eres quien le pertenece.—Sonrió con dulzura la chica, Hinata sonrio. —Y por eso mismo... te matare.—Saco el arma de su vestido, una sonrisa torcida de dispuso en sus facciones, riendo a carcajadas de la expresión de terror de la Hyuuga.

Sakura las había seguido a un buen extremo, sin duda no confiaba en Melanie desde la primera vez que la vio y cuando Hinata contó la historia de que esa misma chica trastornada de la mente la intento matar mas de cinco veces por el amor y afecto de Sasuke.—¡Hyuuga-chan ahora mismo morirás en mis manos y Sasu-chan se enamorara de mi y seremos felices!.—Exclamo a carcajadas, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, Sakura la había golpeado en el vientre.—¡¿Haruno?!.—Cuestiono impactada, rodó en el suelo, ese golpe fue muy duro.

—Intenta poner un solo dedo en mi amiga y el próximo golpe sera en tu trasero Melanie.—Apretó sus puños en manera de desafió, la chica de cabellera verde se levanto adolorida con una mueca de disgusto.

—Una maldita bastarda no me detendrá por el amor de Sasuke-chan.—Chasqueo la lengua a un con el arma en la mano, en un rápido movimiento disparo en donde Hinata estaba pero el disparo le fallo por poco, Hinata empezó a correr pero necesitaba apartar a Sakura antes de que su amiga saliera herida de esa psicópata.

—¡Sakura-chan por favor huye!.—Ordeno la azabache con sus orbes plateados cristalizados, Sakura negó con la cabeza.—¡E-Esto no es tu problema, lo tengo que resolver yo misma!.—Exclamo llorando, no quería que su amiga sufriera daño.

—No voy a huir, te ayudare en acabar este problema que esa tipa creo por el amor de Sasuke-kun, no quiero que mueras por ser estúpida Hinata.—Menciono con una sonrisa mirando a su amiga con tristeza.—Si vas a morir, moriremos juntas Hinata.—Un sonido horrible paso ante los oídos de las chicas, Melanie le disparo en el pecho a Sakura mientras esta estaba distraída. Hinata grito con todo el pulmón, se acerco a su amiga sosteniendo a Sakura que respiraba pausadamente.

—Esa perra se pudrirá en el infierno.—Susurro agitada Melanie sonriendo.—A-Ahora sigues tu mi H-Hyuuga-san.—Pateo a la chica, Hinata rodó por los escombros, encajándose un vidrio en la pierna.—¡¿P-Porque Sasu-chan esta tan interesado en una chica tan debil?!.—Interrogo enfadada mirando esos ojos perlados que tanto odiaba.—T-Tan linda, tan p-perfecta, como una muñeca de porcelana, tus ojos h-hacen un perfecto conjunto en tu cara tan linda.—Sonrió con maldad acercándose al rostro.—¿Que pasaría si te arranco esos lindos ojos tuyos?.—Pregunto asqueada colocando una mano en el ojo derecho de Hinata.

—¡Aléjate de Hinata!.—Mascullo horrorizada Karin, fue avisada de su primo de lo que probablemente ocurría, sin dudarlo fue corriendo con ayuda del Gps de su celular para localizar a su mejor amiga. Melanie sonrio arrancando el ojo perlado y aplastarlo sin cesar con el pie, Hinata grito adolorida cubriéndose la parte herida.—Hija de puta como te atreves a quitarle el hermoso ojo de Hinata, esto no te lo perdonare.—Menciono enojada, agarrando un escombro grande y puntiagudo lanzando la piedra en Melanie en el cual acertó lastimando a la chica.

—S-Solamente eres una chica miserable que q-quiere rescatar a sus a-amigas que no se p-pueden salvar o p-proteger ellas m-mismas.—Musito vomitando sangre, Karin la sujeto de los cabellos mirándola con odio, la pelirroja sonrio aventando a los vidrios encajándose unos cuantos en sus pechos. El arma estaba a pocos centímetros en la pelirroja, en el cual corrió para recogerlo pero Melanie la sujeto de la pierna por lo tanto cayo al piso adolorida, Melanie recogió el arma para disparar en la pierna derecha de la pelirroja, Karin grito adolorida pero a un así, se levanto con su pierna ensangrentada golpeando con un puñetazo a Melanie.—Eres una b-buena rival debo a-admitirlo.—Recogió el arma apuntando a Karin ella ya no tenia tantas fuerzas de mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo. Hinata y Sakura lastimadas corrieron para proteger a Karin.

—Si vas a morir, m-moriremos j-juntas Karin.—Musito con una sonrisa Sakura preparada para su fin, Melanie chasqueo la lengua aburrida, las tres amigas juntaron sus manos.

—¡Mueran perras!.—Exclamo enojada Melanie pero unos brazos sujetaron los suyos, para retenerla, otro chico aventó a las chicas para su protección pero otro sufrió el impacto en sus pulmones.—No...—Susurro aterrada por la imagen en sus ojos.

—¡Saa.!.

—¡Sasuke-kun!.—Musito Hinata adolorida, corriendo donde su amado estaba en el suelo con la bala impregnada en su pecho, su ojo salvo intentaba no llorar pero su novio, Su Sasuke estaba adolorido.

—H-Hinata.—Murmuro tosiendo sangre sonriendo a su princesa.—L-Lo lamento H-Hinata-chan.—Murmuro con una sonrisa en sus facciones, Hinata lloro y grito el nombre de Sasuke.

Naruto y Suigetsu sujetaban a su respectiva novia por el momento Kakashi tenia sujeta a Melanie con esposas en sus manos y Mei molestando a la muchacha psicópata, Naruto y Sakura empezaron a llorar por su mejor amigo y por Hinata que no dejaba de llorar.

**''Por favor... No te vayas de mi lado...''.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ha pasado seis meses desde el accidente llamado Melanie.<strong>

Muchas cosas ocurrieron desde que Hinata fue llevada en conjunto con sus amigas al hospital urgentemente, lamentablemente Hinata ya no posee su ojo, Sakura esta en reposo en la casa Uzumaki abrazando a su novio y olvidando el accidente, Karin en la casa de su primo con su pierna lastimada y siendo consentida por su novio y por su tío con marionetas. Sasuke fue el mas dañado, ha estado en coma desde entonces, no ha despertado. Los doctores mencionan que tal vez entre en estado vegetal. Lo cual entristeció a la familia Uchiha, sus amigos y principalmente Hinata.

—Hinata-san nos tenemos que ir al viaje de la luna de miel.—Musito Konan cargando una pequeña mochila, su vientre redondo pero notable, con una sonrisa en sus facciones, Konan mas hermosa que nunca. Hinata volteo llorando, su cabello azul le había crecido lo suficiente para tapar su ojo.

—Si.—Menciono cortante abrazando sus piernas y mirando el paisaje de la ventana, Konan dejo de sonreír y se acostó con su ex cuñada en la cama.

—Hinata-san no estés así, Sasuke-kun estará bien, ten fe en el que el vaya a despertar y lo primero que vea seas tu.—Hinata se acostó con Konan mirándola a los ojos, sonrio por primera vez desde seis largos meses.—Bueno ya me tengo que ir al viaje, preparas el almuerzo Hinata-san, recuerda Mikoto esta cansada por estar todo el día en el hospital y Fugaku no esta en el país.—Coloco una mano en el cabello de Hinata.—Adiós.—Beso la mejilla de su amiga para retirarse.

—Konan es tan linda me gustaria ser como ella.—Murmuro para si misma la Hyuuga acostándose completamente en la cama.—Son las siete de la mañana tengo una hora de servir el almuerzo a Mikoto.—Cerro su ojo para dormir nuevamente.

.

.

.

—¡Déjenme salir de esta porquería de prisión!.—Expreso enojada Melanie intentando romper los postes metálicos, su cabellera verde larga se la había cortado ahora se encontraba en sus hombros.

—Ja. Una chica como tu debe ser aniquilada.—Tomando un sorbo de su malteada, Temari mirando a la chica de mirada roja que fruncía el ceño.—Si no fuera por las ordenes de Kakashi, ahora mismo estuvieras descansando con los peces.—Lanzando el envase al rostro de Melanie provocando que ella gruñera.

—Eres una pendeja.—Contraataco sonriendo.—Cuando escape de esta cárcel lo primero que haré es matar a Hyuuga-chan... Y Sasu-chan sera mio para siempre.—Mostro una sonrisa torcida riendo a carcajadas.

—¿Si sabes que por tu culpa, tu adorable Sasu-chan esta en coma hace seis meses?.—Cuestiono entrelazando sus dedos, Melanie abrió sus orbes.—No te creas la gran cosa Therrow, tarde o temprano te voy a matar.—Sonrió la rubia levantándose de su asiento.—Disfruta de tus momentos con vida.—Alzo su mano apagando la luz del cuarto.

—¡Me las pagaras Temari idiota!.

.

.

.

—Nee, Sakura-chan ¿Ya te sientes mejor?.—Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa medio acostado en la cama mirando el techo con ambas manos atrás de su espalda, en su lado Sakura respirando lentamente con los ojos entreabiertos.

—Un poco.—Musito bostezando.—Lo que me preocupa es Hinata, no la eh visto desde que las clases finalizaron, bueno después de seis meses, quisiera saber que le paso.—Miro a su novio que opinaba lo mismo asintiendo con sus palabras.

—Lo único que se es que esta viviendo con los Uchiha atendiendo a Mikoto-san.—Menciono Karin abriendo la puerta en la silla de ruedas atrás de ella Suigetsu con ojeras del inframundo.

—Tenemos que ir a visitarla cuando nosotras nos hemos mejorado.—Propuso Sakura con una sonrisa, sus amigos asintieron felices.

**''¿Donde demonios estas Hinata?''.**

Hinata caminaba por el parque casi llegando donde vio a su novio en su primera cita, sonrio ante sus recuerdos lindos.

_I don't mean to_

_run_

_But every time_

_You come around._

_Soltando una sonrisa cuando sus ojos perlados detectaron a su novio en una mesa con dos muchachos mas, una chica que le coqueteaba y un chico rubio llamativo._

_I feel more_

_alive, than ever_

_And I guess it's_

_too much._

_Un sentimiento de celos se instalo en el pecho de la azabache con ver el descaro de la chica de cabellera rosado coqueteando con su chico, su amiga pelirroja murmurando estupidez inmediato su amiga Temari golpe a la pelirroja._

_Ella rió suavemente._

_Maybe we're too young_

_And I don't even know_

_What's real_

_But I Know I never._

_Intentando calmar la pelea de sus dos grandes amigas del modelaje con palabras dulces saliendo de sus labios, Sakura volteo a su dirección escuchando la pelea, la mirada jade se abrió enormemente con ver a la modelo Hinata Hyuuga en el mismo establecimiento que ella._

_Gritando de la emoción, Sasuke y Naruto miraron lo mismo, Sasuke sonrio con una media sonrisa, su cita ya estaba comenzando._

_Wanted anything_

_So bad_

_I've never wanted_

_anyone so bad._

_La Haruno platicaba con la azabache emocionada de verla, una celebridad, cuando Sasuke se paro de la mesa para mirar mas de cerca a su querida novia. Se miraron con ternura, musitando sus nombres._

_Se dieron un beso tierno que tanto deseaban._

—Después de todo este tiempo lo sigo amando.—Susurro con delicadez la Hyuuga cruzando sus brazos, la lluvia empezó a caer suavemente, sonrio sabiendo a quien se refería.—Naruto-kun es muy feliz con Sakura-san.—Entrecerró su ojo.

¡Gracias chicos!.

Comenzó a llorar, extrañaba a Sasuke, extrañaba su vida anterior.

.

.

.

En el hospital de Konoha, el susodicho azabache despertaba después de seis meses.—Hinata.—Murmuro adormilado.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capitulo sera el ultimo shabas ;uuuuuuu; al fin y acabo no hubo muertes este capitulo pero para el próximo es el epilogo y la muerte mas trágica de esta historia.<strong>

**¿Les ha gustado el capitulo muchachas?. La verdad odie a Melanie sin mas que decir xDDD le quito el ojo a Hina-chan ;uuu; casi mata a Sakura y a Karin y esa sádica de Temari la amo :v.**

**Una pregunta hacia ustedes.**

**¿Se ha ganado su confianza Sakura en esta historia? Ella demostró ser buena amiga en la pelea casi muriendo por defender a quienes aman, esa Karin se la rifo.**

**Otra pregunta.**

**¿Les ha gustado mi historia?.**


End file.
